I'll Do Anything
by whtevritis2
Summary: Elyssa is sent from Westeros with her half-brother and pregnant stepmother during Robert's Rebellion. After Daenerys's birth she becomes completely attached to her younger sister and would do anything to keep her safe, including taking her place in a marriage to a vicious warlord. Drogo/OC
1. Chapter 1

I held Dany tightly to my chest as she wept. She clutched my dress tightly in her hands as her body shook with sobs. I laid my cheek against her head and tried to hold back my tears. I remember the night she was born and how terrifying it had been. Rhaella laid in her bed while she screamed and the storm raged outside. There was so much blood, but the thing I remember most clearly is when Daenerys was put into my arms as I was ushered from the room into the hall. She didn't even cry. She squirmed in my arms as I held her, but she did not make a sound. From that moment on I raised Dany as if she were my daughter.

Though Dany never treated me as anything less than her sister, I had always felt a difference between us. I knew I was a bastard, but it had never bothered me. My mother was just a favorite whore, but for that my brother, Viserys, hated me. He saw me as a useless mouth to feed, and I think he kept me around, only so that he would not have to care for Dany himself. I shorted myself food and water for years to make sure she was provided for, as we wandered as beggars. I would do anything for her. I pushed Daenerys away from me and looked at her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. I smoothed some of her hair back from her face before speaking.

"Is it really so bad, my darling? You always knew you would be in an arranged marriage, why do you weep so?"

"I cannot marry him! You said I had plenty of time to marry. He does not even speak the common tongue, how could I even talk to him?" Dany shut her eyes and began to sob again until I shushed her gently.

"Do you truly not wish to marry the khal?" She looked up at me and shook her head quickly. I nodded once, before I stood and walked to the door. I turned back to see Dany watching me curiously, I smiled at her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and tried to stay calm. Talking with Viserys was always a gamble. There were days that he acted kind or at least reasonable, but other days where his temper was too much to bare. As I approached the door to his room I took a deep breath before knocking. I heard a call to enter and slowly opened the door before sliding into the room.

I saw Viserys across the room soaking in large tub that faced the balcony. I approached the tub before kneeling next it. I was scared of my brother's temper, but I also knew that he was still a man. His ego was insatiable and I knew just how to play to that. A few pretty words and sweet touches and he would see things my way, provided the dragon was sleeping.

"Good evening, Viserys." I rested my arms on the side of the tub and laid my head on them. He turned his head slightly and opened one eye at me before facing forward again.

"Fetch the bath oil for me, dear sister." Viserys gestured to a dresser behind us and I quickly stood. I peered on the top and selected one of the bottles containing my brothers favorite scented oil. I walked back towards the tub and took a shaky breath to prepare myself. I kneeled behind Viserys and opened the small bottle pouring some into my hand.

"Tomorrow we meet with the Dothraki, right brother?" I rubbed my hands together spreading the oil before I began running my fingers through Viserys hair. He sighed and leaned his head back towards me and I smiled.

"Yes, the khal will inspect Daenerys, but there should be no problems she is comely enough." I bit my tongue and breathed out slowly.

"But she is hardly a woman. She may bleed, but that is not the only thing a man looks for in a wife." I slowly moved my hands from his hair to his shoulders and begin working the muscles. "Daenerys is young and the khal may see that undesirably."

"He is a barbarian, he won't care about her age." I swallowed again before sliding my hands over his shoulders to stroke his chest. I hoped he couldn't feel me shaking.

"Exactly, you deserve better than to grovel to a barbarian, my king. Is there not someone else you could trade with for an army." I ran my hands across his chest while I whispered in his ear.

"Hmmmm, perhaps you're right." He reached back grabbing a lock of my hair and ran it through his fingers. "Perhaps Xaro Daxos would give me an army. I could even give him you as a whore."

I froze staring straight ahead. Viserys turned and smirked at me. He ran a finger along along my cheek and down my neck. He kept his motion downwards between my breasts. He twisted his hand flicking one of my nipples, before removing his hand. Viserys sighed and slid further down into the bath.

"Leave me now." I knew better than to argue after I had been dismissed and I stood, leaving the room

I felt almost numb as I closed the door behind me. I had no desire to be sent away to Qarth. Not to be someone's whore and especially never to see Dany again. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I slid my back down the door. Sitting on the floor I hugged my knees to my chest and I laid my head upon them. I had no desire to leave, but I would. If it would save Dany I would do it.

The next morning, I had just finished my bath when Viserys came to my room. He came and stood before me holding a deep blue fabric. I was nervous to stand before him in nothing, but my robe. It was thin and hid little, especially with the sun shining in behind me. I tried to smile at him as he greeted me.

"Look a gift from our host," he unrolled the fabric revealing a dress, "isn't it beautiful? Feel the fabric." I reached out and ran my hand along the dress and smiles.

"It is very beautiful." He smiled and held it out to me.

"Well put it on."

I took the dress from his hands and waited a few moments before I realized he had no intention of leaving. I sighed and undid the belt of my robe, letting it fall to the ground around me. I tried to put the dress on as quickly as possible. Once I had pulled the dress down over my hips, Viserys walled up to me and pushed my hair behind my shoulders. He kept his hands braced on my shoulders as he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful."

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"I thought you should have something nice to wear when we meet the Dothraki." I gasped.

"I thought you had changed your mind?" Viserys smirked at me.

"I thought about what you said, but I don't just want any army. I want killers and who better to do that, than barbarians." My throat felt thick and I fell to my knees, gripping the bottom of his vest.

"Daenerys doesn't want to marry the khal! I beg you, please reconsider." Viserys stood still looking down at me.

"I don't care what she wants. I would let all 40,000 of the khal's men fuck her and their horses, too, if that's what it took to get my army."

"Please Viserys! I'll do anything!" He threw my hands off him.

"Careful, you'll wake the dragon." He practically growled at me before leaving the room.

I put my head in my hands and stayed there on the ground until a maid came to bring me to the meeting. I slowly stood and followed her to the front entrance. I saw Daenerys waiting there and I went to her pulling her into my arms. She gripped the back of my dress and I tried to hold in the tears.

"I'm sorry sweetling I tried. I tried." I laid my head against hers for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing her away.

"It won't be so bad. You will see all sorts of new things and Viserys will no longer rule over you. And the khal will grow to love you, how could he not." I smiled at her.

She smiled up at me, but I could tell it she did not mean it. Viserys came to the top of the stairs. He looked impatient and glanced down the road before turning to Illyrio.

"Where is he?"

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Viserys sighed angrily, but the sound of hoofprints calmed him. He walked back up to the stairs and stood between Dany and I. The khal appeared with a few of his riders and they were impressive. Huge men sitting upon huge horses. The khal stood out as the biggest of the riders, with his braid draped across his saddle.

"Do you see his hair?" I listened to Viserys as Illyrio spoke to the khal. "The men only only cut their hair when they are defeated in battle. It is so the whole world can see their shame. The kahl has never been defeated; he's a phenomenal killer." Viserys put a hand on each of our backs as Illyrio turned and gestured to us.

"Come forward my dear." I felt Viserys push on my back and I turned to him confused.

"You said you would do anything. Now get down there."

I gulped, but quickly started to move down the stairs. I would do anything and if marrying the khal would free Dany then I would gladly do it. Illyrio looked a little shocked, but made no comment as I walked down the stairs. I tried to remain calm as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the khal. He was very handsome with beautiful eyes, made intense by the kohl that surrounded them. He stared down at me and I tried to stay calm. I kept eye contact with him until he suddenly turned his horse and rode out of the courtyard his riders following after him.

My heart sank. He didn't want me and I had no idea how Viserys would react. I turned and saw him run down the stairs and look after the the riders. He turned back and glared at me as he stormed up to me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me before throwing me to the ground. I landed hard, but did not cry out.

"Stupid bitch!" I heard Dany gasp before running down the stairs and kneeling down next to me. I sat up and smiled at her, my hip hurt from my landing, but it was nothing. I pulled her against me and stroked her hair. Before turning to look at Viserys, to face his wrath.

"Don't worry my king, if the khal did not like her you would know." I perked up at that. "He has gone to prepare for the wedding."

"So we will be married?" Illyrio turned to me and smiled.

"Yes my dear, tomorrow." I watched as Viserys turned and walked into the house, muttering to himself. As Illyrio turned to follow him, I quickly got up and approached him.

"My lord I was wondering, could you please write down some Dothraki terms for me?"

"I am sorry, but the Dothraki have no written language."

"Could you write out how the words would sound?" I looked down. "I just want to be able to speak to him." I looked up at Illyrio as he smiled at me.

"If you give me a list of words you wish to know, I will do my best." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you my lord, you've been so kind to us." He bowed his head before going inside.

I turned back to Dany and held my hand out to her and she smiled jogging up to take my hand. We walked inside together as I lead Dany to my room for what could be our last night together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I did not think that I would have this much response so quick! This chapter is getting posted early because I was pumped about the response, but after this its back to weekly postings on Friday (there will be one this Friday, too). Thanks to xenocanaan, busybeekisses19, LoveTheBadGuys77, and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing as well everyone who favorited and followed. I hope you all like this chapter, too!

I also made some light edits to the last chapter. I realized that the chapter I posted was not the final edit I had made and I wanted that version to be posted. Nothing major changes, so I don't think you will have to re-read it, but you may want to. Hopefully it won't change anyone's opinion of the story, haha.

Dany and I sat on the balcony of my room in piles of blankets with plates of food around us. We had been sitting there for hours while I made a list of words I wanted to know in Dothraki. Dany would continually suggest silly words and we spent a lot of the time laughing. It made me realize how wonderful life here was. After begging in the streets any life would be better, but we we truly treated like royalty here. Viserys would still lose his temper ever now and again, but in this large house we could avoid him.

It was then I realized how much I would miss this place.I set my scrolls to the side and stood up moving to stand at the edge of the balcony. I stood there staring out at the sea and I heard Daenerys getting up from the blankets. She came and stood beside me leaning slightly against my arm. We both stood in silence for a while before Dany turned her head up to look at me.

"Do you want to marry the khal?" I looked down at her and smiled.

"I think it's wonderful that I will get to marry at all. If Viserys had his way I would probably be left here in a brothel once he got his throne." I smiled wider before looking out at the ocean again. "Besides the khal is very handsome. At least I will be able to look at him." We both laughed.

"And you will get to travel all around Essos." I looked at her again as she gazed at the ocean, a sad look on her face.

"What is it my little dragon?" She looked up at me, eyes wide and moist.

"I will be scared to stay here alone with Viserys." I gripped the balcony tight as I thought of a way to keep Daenerys away from our brother.

"Would you come with me? Maybe I could ask the khal if you could come along with the khalasar." I knew that men were often more accommodating after sex and I hoped I could use that to my advantage on my wedding night.

"Do you really think he would let me?" She looked so excited that I would hate for the khal to say no.

"I don't know I have never spoken to him." I picked up the pages to take to Illyrio. "And if I don't get these translated I never will. I will talk to the khal tomorrow night. Please don't get too excited, in case he says no."

"But I should pack right because you leave the day after?" I could already tell she had her heart set on going and I sighed, but nodded. She laughed and hugged me before racing off to her room.

"Dany!" She stopped at the door. "Say nothing to Viserys." She nodded quickly before leaving.

I knew he would be furious when he found out that I planned to take Danearys with me, but once I was married he would just have to like it. I knew that no matter what kind of husband the khal would be, his pride would not allow Viserys to mistreat me. I left my room as well traveling the halls to Illyrio's study. I knocked on the door and heard him call for me to enter. I opened the door and walked in slowly turning and closing the door before I approached the large desk. Illyrio looked up from his papers and smiled at me.

"Good evening, my dear, words for me to translate?" I nodded smiling shyly before passing the papers to him. "Good, I will have them done for you by the wedding tomorrow." I turned to leave, but Illyrio started to speak once more.

"I first chose you to be the khal's bride." I turned back to him shocked. "I have done trading with the Dothraki for years and when he was last in the city Khal Drogo asked me to find him an exotic wife."

Drogo, Viserys had never used his name before.

"I knew it had to be you." Ha smiled at me. "You have your father's eyes, a brilliant purple, but your mother's hair. While the bright red it was in your youth was pretty, I prefer this deep color, like polished mahogany, that can catch the light like rubies." I fingered the ends of my hair, I knew that it was why my father had taken my mother. He always said I was touched by fire, especially with the vibrancy it had when I was child. It had darkened closer to brown as I aged.

"And your skin, as pale today as it was when you first arrived, despite your hours in the gardens." He smiled at me. "Yes the khal had never seen anyone like you. I could tell he was pleased with my choice."

"But Viserys decided I was to marry the khal at the last minute." He laughed slightly.

"Your brother is highly suggestable. I may have planted the idea of marrying you to the khal instead of your sister." He smiled at me before looking back down at his desk. "You should rest child, tomorrow will be a busy day."

I returned to my room and removed my dress before climbing into bed. As I lay in bed, for the first time I wondered what it would be like to marry the khal. I had never expected to marry, but the times when I had thought of a husband, my only hope was that he would be kind. Living with Viserys had been terrifying and as long as the khal treated me kindly I did not care what he did. Drinking, fighting, bedding hundreds of whores, he could do it all and I would not say a word, provided he did not raise a hand to me.

I woke the next morning when the blankets were pulled from my body. I sat up quickly and saw Viserys at the end of the bed holding the covers. I quickly crossed my legs and wrapped my arms around my chest. He smirked at me before dropping the sheets and walking to the head of the bed. He kissed my forehead and placed a gentle hand on the back of my head. He ran his hand down my hair pulling some of it in front of my shoulder. He stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"Come now, you can't be so shy. Your husband won't want you covering up so much." I didn't move and Viserys clapped his hands. "Get up, a lot to do before the wedding. I've had a bath drawn for you."

I slid across the bed and got out on the other side, away from Viserys. I walked quickly across the room sinking into the bath. I could hear him walking up behind me as I reached for the cloth resting on the side of the tub. I poured some of the oils onto it before rubbing my arms and neck. I tried to ignore the feeling of someone coming up behind me. Viserys crouched behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I tensed, but continued washing myself, trying to stay calm.

"You have never been with a man, but I know you are aware of what happens. I saw you watching that night."

I froze and Viserys began to run his hands up and down his arms. I immediately knew what he was talking about. Years ago when we were still living on the streets, we had enough money to afford a few nights in a inn. Viserys had gone out, while Dany and I had gone to sleep. Later I woke up and saw Viserys in bed with a woman he had returned with. I was not too young to be ignorant of what happens in the marriage bed and I was naturally curious. I had watched them for a while, but after a few moments it made me uncomfortable and I had rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"You have a beautiful body and I expect you to use it to please the khal tonight, or I will make you may tomorrow."

As Viserys stood and left the room I could feel myself shaking and let out a long breath. I quickly finished washing and got out of the tub as two maids came in. One was holding another new dress, this one a pale purple. They both helped me to dress before I sat in front of the vanity and they began to work on my hair. They put complicated braids around my head to hold my hair back from my face, but left the rest down. One maid rubbed scented oil beneath jaw and between my breasts before they both left the room.

I stood and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful but looked almost sheer, which made me more nervous. It cut deeply between my breasts and tied around my neck. I turned around and saw that most of my back was left completely bare. I turned back to the front and shifted some from side to side. Nothing fell out when I moved so at least the dress would keep my modesty. The pale purple color made my eyes more noticeable and overall I was pleased with how I looked. Despite the nerves I had this was still my wedding day and I would remember it forever.

"It is time my lady." I turned to see a maid in the door and I panicked. It could not be time already. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was still low in the sky. I followed the maid out into the front entrance where Dany, Viserys and Illyrio waited. The moment he saw me Viserys walked out of the house to the waiting carriage to take us out into the plains. Dany ran to me and hugged me before spinning, to show me her dress.

"Isn't it pretty, Viserys got it for me new." It was a pale purple similar to mine, but was far less revealing.

"It's beautiful sweetling, but not half as pretty as you." I smiled at her and she beamed up at me. I walked towards Illyrio, who held out his hand, full of folded papers. I gasped and took them from him quickly reading over what he wrote. The words looked strange and had dashes in the middle.

"I wrote out how the words sound so that you would be able to pronounce them." He pointed to one of the words. "vod-jor, it means god. I translated all the words you gave me as well as some others I thought you would find useful."

"Thank you, this means more to me than you realize." He smiled before taking my arm and leading me down the stairs.

"There is an important aspect of the wedding you must know. As the new khalessi the people will offer you many gifts, but it is essential that you turn down the whip, the bow, and the arakh, a curved sword. These gifts are meant for your husband." He turned and looked at me, as we reached the bottom step. "Traditionally there are specific words you would use, but there is no time for you to learn them. Try to make it clear that you are politely declining them when they are offered to you."

"Hurry up!" Viserys had poked his head out of the carriage. Illyrio smiled at me gesturing to the carriage I climbed inside and sat across from Viserys. Dany followed and sat beside me, leaning slightly against my side.

The ride out to the wedding site was over quickly and I was surprised by how loud it was. I looked out the window and saw a mass of people. I gasped at how many there were and I felt Dany come up behind me to look out as well. I turned and looked at her and her eyes were wide, with her mouth agape. The large group appeared to be feasting, but the large central area was mostly clear, but held dancers wearing red, yellow and orange. It was like nothing I had ever seen before and I felt less prepared than ever for this marriage. I tightly gripped the papers in my hand, as I looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all the new followers and favorites, and to the reviewers.

-Chrissykat: At first I did not see the colon and I thought you were referring to yourself in the third person which made me laugh, but I am glad you are liking the story.

-ZabuzasGirl: No dice! I will update on Fridays...maybe if I get over excited I'll post early sometimes, but I do enjoy your enthusiasm!

-LoveTheBadGuys77: I wasn't sure what you said, but using the power of google translate, I think I figured it out. Something about more between Elyssa and Drogo right?...that happens in this chapter, there was more build up than I originally intended, but we got there!

-busybeekisses19: I know right! He has like zero patience, always and I think it was always what bothered me most….other than the abuse and weird sexual stuff...but glad you liked it!

-Guest: Thanks! I try really hard to keep characters accurate to how I see them in the show/book. The way I use character flaws is in the classical style, (I studied it in college so its what I know best) where the flaw is the downfall of the hero and it must be overcome for him/her to be successful. Usually the flaw screws them over somehow first though. I hope that Elyssa's flaw will become more obvious over time without me just having to say it, but I totally understand your concern. Nothing ruins a good plot like a unsatisfying OC.

I went a little rogue with the wedding scene, since the descriptions of Dothraki weddings are so vague. I sort of embellished and expanded on what I do know.

I have a whole plan on how Dothraki will be written. Since Elyssa doesn't understand it yet, it will show up in Dothraki (translations at the bottom) and as she grows to understand more words it will start to show up in English italics. Once she is pretty much fluent all Dothraki will show up in italics, except the occasional word she doesn't know. What she says will always be in italics because she knows what she's saying, but it won't always be proper grammar because she doesn't know the language well. All the translations come from an online dictionary, so it may not be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Do Dothraki weddings always start this early?" I turned back to the inside of the carriage and looked at Illyrio.<p>

"You were allowed to sleep in my lady. The wedding started at dawn." My mouth dropped. They must have been here for hours. "This will be the khal's formal approval of you, in front of his khalasar." I turned back to the window once more as the carriage came to a stop.

When we exited the carriage, Viserys lead me down a path in the center of the mass. I looked around me and noticed that everyone was staring at me as they ate and drank. People moved around in the crowd to catch a glimpse of me and I focused on trying not to trip. When we broke into the clear area the dancers had moved to the side and across the circle was a raised platform with Khal Drogo standing atop it. As I walked through, I noticed that Viserys had left me and I was alone. The khal stood at the edge of the platform looking even larger from the added height and I tried to calm my nerves.

When I reached the center of the circled area Khal Drogo moved down from the platform and walked quickly towards me I stopped when he was a few paces away. He stopped in front of me looking me up and down before he began to circle me. I had never felt so vulnerable and when he reached the front I shifted nervously, but met his eyes. They looked the same as they had the day before, intense and unwavering, but still beautiful. He gave a clipped nod before turning to walk back to the platform.

I glanced around a moment, but I saw Illyrio off to the side standing with Viserys and Dany. He made a subtle move with his hand, motioning to the platform. I quickly began to follow the khal. He stood at the top and looked over his shoulder as I walked up the steps. He continued to stare at me as I stood before the backless chair. As he watched, I became aware that he was waiting for me to sit. I moved to the chair and sat in it before he did the same to his own beside mine. With that the dancing started once more followed by a roar from the crowd.

I shifted gently in my seat adjusting my dress. I watched as three maids approached us. One handed each of us a cup before filling the khal's. She smiled as she moved closer to fill my cup. I smiled back taking a small sip as she moved to stand behind our chairs with her large pitcher. The drink was strange, sweet, but with a sharp, tangy aftertaste. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the khal drain his cup in one go, before he held it out to the side. The maid stepped forward filling the cup before moving back once more.

The other two maids had each kneeled next to one of our chairs. I turned towards her and she smiled at me and bowed her head slightly. She held a large platter filled with foods of all kinds. There were several meats, multiple fruits and vegetables, several pieces of bread and a white cream I did not recognize. I turned to look at Khal Drogo. He had lifted a large leg of meat and took large bites out of it chewing quickly, all while taking long drinks from his cup. I turned back to my plate and took one of the small legs from it. I took a small bite and was relieved when it was chicken as I had hoped. I was hungry and quickly finished the leg setting the bone back on the plate. I ate one of the rolls next before having a few olives that had been seasoned in a way I had never tasted before.

I stopped to take a drink and looked around. No one was looking towards the platform anymore. Everyone was enthralled with the celebration. The khal was busy eating and I realized that while everyone else had been feasting, he had waited for my arrival. I did not know if it was tradition or his choice, but I felt my stomach warm a little. I turned to look at my siblings. Dany was happily eating and watching, while Viserys looked disappointed. Illyrio was speaking to him and I hoped it would reassure my brother enough that he would behave himself.

I took this time to unfold the notes Illyrio had given me. I had kept them tightly in my grasp because I wanted to memorize a few phrases. I looked at the top page while I sipped from my cup. These were the words that Illyrio had suggested. As I looked down the list I came to fermented mare's milk. I choked a little on the drink in my mouth, but swallowed. If I had know what it was before trying it I doubt I would be able to drink it.

I quickly shuffled through the pages finding the words I needed trying to memorize them quickly. I felt confident that I would know what I was saying when I heard a creaking next to me. I turned and saw the khal leaning towards me in his chair. He was gazing curiously at my lap. He glanced up and saw me looking, before he reached across and grabbed the top page. He looked at rotating it from one side to the other, even flipping it over to look at the back. He narrowed his eyes at it, but handed it back to me.

I took the page and placed it, and the others between my leg and the side of the chair. I looked back at Khal Drogo, but his face seemed expressionless. I wondered if he even knew that he was looking at his own language. Suddenly he smirked and slammed his fist against the arm of the chair I jumped slightly before turning to the shouting coming from the crowd. One of the dancers was on the ground and two men were shoving each other. They soon drew knives and began to circle each other. I gripped the arm of the chair, while my other hand tightened around my cup.

I watched as one lunged at the other bringing his knife down towards the man's shoulder. He was able to draw blood, but the other man forced him back. The two grappled before the second man shoved the first onto ground with a yell. He quickly dropped down onto the man ramming his knife into the mans eye. With a long strangled cry the man died. The man stood and raised his arms over his head yelling in triumph, blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder. The crowd yelled back before the man kneeled and withdrew his knife, using it to cut off the dead man's braid. He walked over to the front the platform and held up the braid in front of the khal before dropping it at his feet.

Khal Drogo hit the arm of the chair twice before taking a long drink. The man raised his fist before turning and walking back to the dancer. He threw her skirt up over her back before kneeling behind her. He gripped her hips pulled her body up from the ground before he began pumping his hips. I quickly looked down rearranging my skirts until I heard the final cries of the man and the woman over the jeers of the crowd. I looked up cautiously and I saw that the woman had been left on the ground while the man had found a new drink.

I took a shaky breath before turning back to the maid with the platter. I began to eat some of the different fruits on the platter, while I chewed I saw a man approach from corner of my eye. I turned my head to the front of the platform as he walked up the steps. He knelt down on a knee before me and held out a whip in his hands. I panicked slightly I wasn't quite sure how to refuse and still seem grateful. I smiled widely and dipped my head down once, before shaking it back and forth. As an afterthought I gestured to Khal Drogo beside me hoping that the message was clear enough.

The man bowed before he moved in front of the khal and offered the whip to him. He reached out taking the whip, testing it's strength before handing it to a servant who placed it on the edge of the platform. The man bowed again before leaving back into the crowd. I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Illyrio. He smiled at me and bowed his head. I could feel my shoulders relax; I must have made my intentions clear enough for the Dothraki to understand. When two more men approached, one after the other, one bearing a bow, and the other a long handled sword with a curved blade, I repeated my refusal.

I turned back to the platter of food and selected another berry from the tray. I put the fruit against my lips as I heard the khal speak. I turned to him and saw him waving away the maid holding his tray. I was shocked to find that the platter was mostly empty and that a pile of bones composed most of what was left. I did not know how much longer I would have access to my meal, so I quickly sample more of the meats and ate several of the beef ribs. I took another roll from the plate before I waved the maid away smiling. She bowed her head before leaving the platform.

I tore the roll into small pieces eating slowly. I watched as more women were taken and more men fought. Khal Drogo had looked more pleased throughout the day as the number of fights grew. The pile of braids before the khal grew, close to ten and only one man had survived his fight. He had slunk back into the crowd and I wondered how a man would be treated once his braid had been cut. As I ate the last bite of my bread a particularly nasty fight broke out. This time the men used their swords slashing at one another. My hands clenched on the armrests, until finally one man caught the other in the stomach. With a loud cry he ripped the sword up and the man's skin tore apart, his guts spilling out onto the ground.

I turned quickly when I heard Dany cry and my mouth dropped. She held her arms out a look of shock on her face as she looked down at herself. She was covered in blood. It was splattered across her face and arms, soaking into her dress. I stood quickly running down the steps and kneeling next to her. I grabbed on of the pieces of fabric covering the small table beside her and began wiping blood from her face. She turned towards me and I could feel her shaking and I looked at her eyes to see them welling up with tears.

"It's alright my darling, we'll get you cleaned up and you will change dresses, alright?" She didn't respond as I continued to wipe her off, but she did not let the tears fall.

I suddenly realized how quiet it had gotten. I turned back to see Khal Drogo standing on the platform. I hoped I had not made him angry by leaving my seat. He stooped down to pick up the sword he had been given earlier, standing again to descend from the platform. He approached the man who just cut open the other. The man dropped his sword to the ground and took a few steps back watching the khal with a nervous look. As he approached, the man opened his mouth to say something, but no words came before Khal Drogo swung cutting his throat and watching him fall to the ground. He kneeled quickly cutting the braid off and standing. I watched with wide eyes as he walked over to us and dropped the braid by my side. He turned back towards the horde and gestured back at us.

"_Rhellaya mae. Fichat mae shor._" I had never heard him speak so much before, but as he did two women quickly came forward.

Each grabbed one of Dany's arms leading her to one of the tents close by. I watched worried, but Illyrio got my attention, giving me a smile and he gestured to the platform behind me. I stood slowly dropping the cloth from my hand. I glanced at Viserys, who was picking at his food as if nothing had happened. I glared at the side of his head slightly before turning to leave. I carefully moved around the braid that had been left on the ground as I walked back to the platform taking my seat. The celebration had already started again.

* * *

><p>AN: I find it fascinating that I haven't gotten to the end of the wedding yet. I had no idea I had so much to write about, but I promise wedding night next chapter! And after that things become more lovey so bare with me, we are on our way!

Dothraki

"_Help her. Bring her a dress."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we are! The wedding night and after this, the relationship will really start to develope. Thanks again to everyone who favorited and followed as well as reviewed!

I changed the way Dothraki will appear a little bit. I thought mixing words in english and Dothraki looked to confusing so Elyssa will just think the words she knows after.

-smilin steph: Glad you liked it! I thought I was representing the wedding well, but it's reassuring to know that other people thought so too!

-busybeekisses19: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Drogo reaction! I think of it as him showing some feeling for Elyssa, not the most romantic, but as far as Dothraki go not bad. Haha :)

-CLTex: Thanks!

-NicoleR85: I plan to every Friday, but I may throw a new chapter out early if the mood strike me. Glad you like it!

-Guest: I know! Drogo is the best and there are so few stories with him, even with Dany. Glad you love it so far!

-MissChellina: This the first story where I decided to respond to each review, but I like it! I am going to do it all of them from now on. Glad you liked the chapter!

-Fear: Gasp! I would make an argument, but you probably aren't reading anymore since you find Khal Drogo lame….although I do wonder why you read this in the first place….?

-Rainy Shadows: I have been thinking of this story for years, but I posted it since there are so few stories. I am glad you love it!

-sandradee27: Glad you're liking it!

-LoveTheBadGuys77: Don't even worry about not speaking English,I just found an app that translates in real time and it is incredible! You're asking about whether I plan to write a sex scene, right? Not sure if you want it or not, but it will be written.

-Riariabookworm: Thanks and I am posting until it's done, no matter how long it takes!

-xenocanaan: Every Friday at the latest!

-TheLunaGoddess: It takes me a lot less time to write these chapters so I may update early sometimes, but my other stories require more attention. Glad you're liking it!

-Abi117: So glad you're loving it!

* * *

><p>I sat back down in my seat and the khal placed his sword back with his other gifts before taking his seat as well. The maid with the pitcher gave us each a cup again before refilling them. I waited anxiously for Daenerys to reappear. After a few moments she was lead back to the celebration by the two women who had taken her away. She was in a new dress and though she looked more nervous, she seemed fine. She looked over at me and I smiled brightly at her. She smiled back before picking up a piece of bread from the platter by her. I sighed in relief and turned my attention back to the cleared area.<p>

I watched as the girls danced in a flurry of color and men took women. It was strange to see, but I was so used to it now that I didn't feel the need to look away at once. You could see little beyond the motion anyway; although, most of the women now had their breasts bared. As I watched a man approached carrying a large vase. He set it on the step of the platform and one of the khal's riders approached taking it to put with the other gifts. Shortly after a man with a small box of snakes placed it at the edge of the platform. I stared as he grabbed a handful of them before putting them back in and bowing to the khal as he left. This was also taken away by the same rider.

Then a woman approached the platform with a man beside her. Each was holding several bolts of fabric. I stood and walked towards them. They held the bolts up so I could see the fabric and I ran my hands along it. It was coarse, but was similar to the silk I was familiar with. It was done in deep colors, some very vibrant, with basic patterns. I smiled at the woman she smiled back and spoke to me so quickly that I could not catch what. I continued to smile and nodded my head. She bowed before she and the man placed the fabric on my side of the platform.

I returned to my seat and glanced at the khal. He did not speak to me, but he was watching me. I met his eyes and I smiled at him tentatively. He did not smile, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a smirk. He faced forward again and drank from his cup. I smiled to myself before looking ahead again. He seemed to like me well enough and perhaps with time we could love each other. Another man approaches the platform. This one was clearly not Dothraki and looked as though he could have come from Westeros. He bowed and addressed Khal Drogo before turning to me and walking up the steps.

"A small gift, for the new Khaleesi, songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." I took the books from him.

"Thank you, Ser." He bowed his head to me. "Are you from my land?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island." He watched me carefully. "I served your father for many years." He turned to Viserys and bowed. "Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful King."

Viserys nodded at him as Jorah moved back down to join the crowd. As I handed the books to one of the riders, who placed them next to my fabrics, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned and looked at Jorah who watched me steadily from where he stood amongst the horde. I pushed some hair away from my face and lowered my eyes. He gaze made me nervous. I heard the khal's chair creak and I turned to see him leaning forward in his seat. He was glaring at Ser Jorah. I opened my mouth to say something when, Illyrio stood, and two men carried a box setting it near my feet. I opened the lid, to reveal three beautiful stones inside.

"Dragon's eggs, Khalessi, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai." I reached in to pick up the green egg. "The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

"Thank you, my lord." He bowed his head, taking his seat.

I held the egg in my hand turning it from side to side. It was beautiful and iridescent. I looked down at the other two eggs, before glancing over at my siblings. Dany was looking at the eggs in wonder, while Viserys was looking at Illyrio shocked. I heard the khal moving and I turned to see him stand up before waiting. He turned his head and looked at me, so I set down the egg carefully before shutting the lid. I stood and moved closer to Khal Drogo, before I could reach him he began to leave the platform and walk through the clearing. I tried to catch up to him, but the stairs were too wide to go down them quickly.

I gave up trying to walk with him and followed behind slowly. As I walked through the crowd of people I could feel them closing in behind me to follow us. I suddenly became very nervous I had thought we were going to retire for the night, but with everyone following, I suddenly wondered if we would have to consummate the marriage publically. The Dothraki clearly had no problems with public sex. I felt myself begin to shake as I emerged from the edge of the crowd. I saw the khal standing by white horse, holding its bridle. I walked over and stroked the horse's nose. He nickered and pressed his face against my hand.

"He's beautiful." I smiled at the khal and turned to Jorah who was at the front of the crowd. "How do I thank him in Dothraki?"

"The Dothraki have no word for thank you." Jorah said shaking his head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone approach me. I was startled by how close they were and stepped back. I looked up from the chest in my view to see the khal. From this distance I could tell that he was not so much taller than me. I was about as tall as his shoulder, but he was much wider. He stepped closer again, maintaining eye contact as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me into the air and I gripped his shoulders in fear. Khal Drogo safely placed me on top of the horse before he moved to mount his own. I jumped as something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see Viserys holding my leg.

"Remember what we talked about." He gripped my leg tighter briefly before releasing it. "Make him happy."

I turned back to see the khal grab my horse's reins holding them to guide my horse along with his. The landscape was beautiful and I greatly enjoyed the horseride. The khal stopped at a small cliff that overlooked the ocean. He swung his leg over his horse before coming to lift me off of mine. I looked him in the eyes as he placed me onto the ground. He watched me carefully as he lifted his hand and ran a knuckle along my cheek. He turned and began to unsaddle the horses leaving the equipment on the ground. I turned and looked at the ocean walking closer to the edge of the cliff. I stood watching the sunset until I heard footsteps. I turned around to see the khal walking towards me slowly. I knew it was time. I sighed and reached up to the clasp at the back of my neck.

"No." I looked up at the sound of his voice, my arms frozen. "No." I gently dropped my arms as he approached me.

"Do you speak the common tongue?" He circled me like he had earlier that day, but stopped behind me.

"No."

"Then how did you know what to say to stop me?"

"No." I felt his hands slide down the bare skin of my back and one slide into the side of the dress to rest on my stomach briefly before he withdrew it. I smiled slightly.

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No." He ran a hand over my shoulder and his fingers glided along my collarbone. I reached up and wrapped my left hand around his right, as he ran it along the front of my shoulder. I looked back at him as he gazed down at me.

"Yes." I corrected him and he gave me a small smirk.

"Yes."

He leaned his head down pressing his forehead against mine. My eyes flickered shut as he slowly pressed his mouth against mine. As we kissed he pulled his hand away from mine and used both hands to undo the clasp holding up my dress. It easily fell all the way to the ground and Khal Drogo wrapped his arms around middle, running his hands up my belly to cup my breasts. I gasped and pulled my mouth away from his. My eyes still closed, my head fell back against his shoulder as he twisted my nipples between his thumb and finger. He ran his tongue down my neck before he began to kiss and suck at the joining of my neck and shoulder. I began to pant as I felt his knee bump into my own roughly.

My knees fell forward and my legs could not support me. He gripped me tightly to his chest as he lowered us both to the ground. When we were both on our knees he released my breasts and grabbed my arms holding them both out. He leaned forward and his chest pressed against my back lowering me towards the ground. He braced my arms on the ground in front of me so I was positioned as a horse. I could hear the movement of fabric and metal as he undressed. His hands off my body, I could feel my thinking returning to normal. I realized what was going on and as he repositioned himself behind me, I laid flat against the ground. I quickly rolled over onto my back and I looked up at the khal. He wa gazing down at me confused. I took a deep breath and hoped I remember the right words.

"_I like look, in your eyes._" I knew I was missing words, but he should be able to understand.

"_Silokh, anha fichat shafka she, vithiherat she yeri tih._"

He spoke slowly and I did not know if that was to benefit me, or just his natural pace. It did make it easier to try to understand though. He mentioned himself and me and then spoke the phrase for looking in my eyes, but I did not know enough of the other words to understand what he meant. He grabbed my hips and gently lifted me to roll me back onto my knees. I sighed and realized that he had refused my request to have my first time on my back.

"_Ajjalan, ahna eth fichat shafka ven hrazef, hatif vojjor, eth emat kishi athkemar._"

He positioned me on my hands and knees as he spoke, but I only understood the word 'I.' I sighed shakily as he moved forward against me. I could feel his manhood between my legs against my thigh. I trembled, as he gripped my hip with one hand. With his other he pressed his fingers against my womanhood. I shut my eyes and let my mouth hang open, as his fingers slipped in easily. I knew I had become wet from his early fondling, but I was glad he was taking the time to make sure that I was ready for him.

I arched my back when he did not simply remove his fingers, but instead began moving them in and out at a slow pace. My breathing grew short and I let my head hang down between my arms. I felt the hand on my hip slide around to my front where his fingers moved between my legs. I cried out when he began to rub against the small nub hidden in my folds. He continued his motions steadily and my arms began to shake, as my stomach muscles began to clench. I slowly began to rock my hips before I stilled myself and cried out as it felt like my muscles snapped inside my body. I panted and felt my body shake gently. The khal had removed his hands from me and instead gripped my waist holding me steady. I had never felt so tired.

I felt the khal remove a hand from my hip as he used it to guide himself inside me. I winced as he thrust forward through my maiden head, but my muscles felt so loose that I was surprised by how little it hurt. All I had ever heard of the wedding night is how much it would hurt and how much blood there would be. There was some pain, but it felt different than the horrible pain that I had been expecting. This felt almost pleasurable. Khal Drogo eased himself in and out of my body slowly and I knew it must have been hard for him. The muscles pressed against me were rigid and stiff.

As the pain drifted away, I gulped before slowly rocking my hips against him. I heard him groan before he dropped his hands from my hips. I could see his hands come down to rest against each of mine as he dropped his chest to rest against my back. I gasped as he began to thrust with more power, but the pain did not return. It felt strange, as if I was stretched beyond my limit, but I found I craved it more than I expected. It felt too empty as he pulled out. He began to thrust harder and harder against me before one of his hands disappeared from my sight. I felt the hand return to the nub between my legs and I cried out as he began to once again swirl his fingers against it.

I could feel the khal's chest move as he growl deep in his throat. My stomach muscles began to clench again and I could not help it as my hips began to rock faster between his hips and fingers. My arms began shaking again and I shouted as the khal bite down on my shoulder. I felt my release hit me again as the khal gave a few more erratic thrusts before he stilled inside me. I could feel his seed rush inside me and I shut my eyes and hung my head once more.

I felt the tired feeling rush over me again, but before I could think of moving I squeaked as the khal dropped onto my back. I hit the ground and felt his body shift on top of me. The earth was a soft sand otherwise I am sure that I would have been hurt by the weight of his body. I lay beneath him for a few moments, before he raised himself his arms and rolled onto his back beside me. I turned my head and looked at him as he lay breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He stretched his arms above his head before he turned to me and opened his eyes slightly. He reached over and dug a hand under my body. He pulled me over and laid my upper half across his chest. His hand rested on the small of my back, as he shut his eyes once more. I slowly laid my head upon his chest and let the sound of his heart fill my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Dothraki:

-"Tomorrow, I will take you looking in your eyes."

-"Tonight, I must take you as a horse, in front of the gods to have them approve our marriage."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who favorited and followed since last chapter, it makes my day! I have decided that certain words will always appear in Dothraki because they are just terms that have a particular meaning in the original language that doesn't translate well. For example, Khal is like king, but it's not quite the same...khal is khal. I hope it doesn't seem like the relationship is rushing, but from how I view Drogo I think I kept it pretty accurate…..guess that may just be me though...

-SamanthaJane13: Somehow you didn't make it into last chapters reviews...don't know how that happened, but you're in this one and here is your update!

-busybeekisses19: So happy you do!

-sandradee27: I wish I could just make up languages as I write! I'll send you a PM when I get a chance with a link to the site I use. Glad you liked it!

-NicoleR85: Glad you loved it and here's Chapter 5! (Obviously, I didn't really need to tell you...you're already reading it)

-CLTex: Thanks, glad you thought so!

-LoveTheBadGuys77: So glad you're loving it! I don't like revealing plot ahead of time, but I really like happy endings; however, I think happiness can't be reached without going through some heartache sooo... I don't know if that helps you at all.

-alleycat023: Thanks so much! felt there was a real lack in all Drogo stories, which is why I posted to begin with, so glad you're loving it!

-TheLunaGoddess: I know! I don't understand why there aren't more Drogo stories. I won't ever abandon this story...there may be someday when I take a hiatus because of writer's block, but I doubt it in the foreseeable future. Glad you're loving it! P.S. Your name reminds me of Harry Potter…..which I love

-LadyRobbStark: Well it's been about a week, but not too bad of a wait right?

-Riariabookworm: So glad you love it! I thought it was realistic to have the language barrier as part of the story….Elyssa is definitely going to learn Dothraki quicker than I would though!

-Enjolras123: Thanks, and it's only been about a week's wait, so not too bad.

: Here it is! Hope you like it.

-1stSOLDIER-wildlight: Glad you love it and I will update every Friday!

-Abi117:I love that you love it! Here's some bonding for you and only you only had to wait a couple days!

-WolfLover53: Here you go!

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to the warm feel of sunshine on my face. I groaned softly as I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms. I felt a cloth slip off me and I opened my eyes to see a blanket draped over me. I know that it had not been there when I fell asleep, so the khal must have gotten it sometime during the night. I smiled and sat up holding the blanket against my chest, rubbing my eye looking around for Khal Drogo. He sat cross legged at my feet staring out at the ocean as he combed through his hair with his fingers. I wrapped the blanket around me before I moved to kneel at his back. I sat still for a few moments before I reached and ran my fingers through his hair briefly before I paused.<p>

The khal stopped his movements and placed his hands on his knees. I continued to run my fingers through the length of his hair before I pulled it back over his shoulder to lay against his back. I did not know if there was a certain way to do his hair, so I decided to braid a small piece on each side. as I braided a small strip I realized how long his hair was. I had always liked to keep mine long and it fell to the middle of my back, but the khal's fell all the way down his back to then drape along the ground around his hips where he sat. It took several minutes to braid the piece on one side, let alone both and we sat in silence while I worked.

I left several inches at the bottom of each section unbraided and I gathered all of his hair to tie it back. I looked around for the hair ties he had worn the night before and found them laying on the ground in front of the khal's knees. I rose up on my knees to reach over his shoulder and get one of the hair ties, when I realized two things. The blanket fell from my chest when I moved so I had pressed my bare breasts into his back and the khal had not redressed from last night. I grabbed one of the leather strips quickly before lowering myself to the ground again. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I was glad that the khal could not see me. I loosely gathered his hair together, tying it at the back of his head.

I held his hair in place a few inches down and moved my hand forward to get another tie when I bumped into something. I looked up to see the khal holding a piece of leather over his shoulder. I smiled and took it from him, securing his hair again. The next time I did not look up when I reached for a tie. I felt Khal Drogo's hand and took the tie from his fingers. This tie had bells strung on it that jingled as I moved it. It turned out that the rest of the ties had bells on them. As I finished with the last tie I pushed the braid over his other shoulder.

Khal Drogo lifted his hand once more over his shoulder, as he had while handing me the leather ties. I tentatively reached forward and took his hand. He slowly pulled my hand in front of him gently kissing the palm of my hand. I smiled and laid against his back. I wrapped my other arm around his chest and resting my chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and pressed his forehead against mine. I sighed and leaned my head against his, shutting my eyes. We had been married for less than a day, but I was already so fond of him. He had treated me well last night and must have gotten me the blanket while I slept. He must have some feelings for me as well. I then realized that it would be a good time to ask if Daenerys could travel with us.

"_We leave today and my sister miss me. I like for her to come._" Khal Drogo released my hand and turned, kneeling in front of me. I let my hands fall into my lap as I forced myself not to cover my chest. He ran his fingers along my cheek as he looked at me. I let my eyes run over his face. A large scar ran across his left eye, but it did not take away from how handsome he was. He smirked at me as he cupped the back of my neck.

"_Hash mae all ayafat me jadilat_." He said 'come', but I didn't recognize any of the other words. He didn't say _vos_, or _vo_, the Dothraki word for no, so I assumed he had agreed.

I smiled at him and he leaned forward pressing his mouth against mine. I kissed him back, bringing my hands up to grip his shoulders. He reached with both hands pulling the blanket away from my body, before I could feel him moving closer as he slowly pressed his chest against mine. He moved his other hand to my back, supporting me as he lowered me to the ground with the weight of his body. I felt the sand beneath my back and sighed as he attached his lips to my neck.

I began to pant as the khal sucked and bit at my neck. I felt my stomach begin to twist. I arched up against him and gasped when I felt his arousal hard and heavy against my stomach. As I pressed myself against him I could feel him growl into my neck. He pulled away from my neck and pressed his lips harshly against mine. I kissed back and was surprised when he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I let his tongue move into my mouth and tried to copy his movements. I had never kissed a man before yesterday, let only doing anything like this. I felt Khal Drogo grab my thighs and push them apart. He rose up higher onto his knees and he pressed himself against my center. I moaned and lay my head back on the ground. He wrapped an arm under my leg before bringing the other hand to rest on the ground next to my head. He lifted my leg into the air as he slowly pushed inside me. I moaned again as I felt him, it wasn't sore, but I did feel stiff. Khal Drogo began to move slowly and I was surprised by how quickly it became pleasing. I dug my fingers into the sand as he began driving himself into me at a quicker pace.

I could hear myself letting out short breaths that sounded like high pitched squeaks to my own ears. The khal leaned down towards me pushing me leg up towards my shoulder. I winced as the muscles stretched more than usual, but bit my lip because it allowed him to drive deeper within me. I cried out as the khal began to rub between my thighs quickly, with the hand that was not supporting my leg. Small grains of sand had stuck to his fingers and feeling them rub against my most intimate parts created some pain. It was odd, but the pain almost made the pleasure more intense and I began to roll my hips against the khal.

My inner muscles clenched tightly and I screamed as I felt the sudden release from inside me. Khal Drogo leaned down and buried his face between my breasts. He nipped and kissed at the flesh while I panted. As I felt his thrusts become harsher and more erratic I reached up and ran my hands up his arms and across his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and felt the muscles contract as he spilled inside me.

We both breathed deeply and I slowly stroked the khal's back while he rested his head against my chest. At last he sat up and withdrew from my body. He reached down and grabbed the blanket before using it to clean me. I blushed as he stared intently between my thighs and shut my eyes. As I felt him still, I opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked content as he looked down at me, running his eyes across my face. I gazed up at him and ran my fingers down the side of his face.

"My khal." He leaned down and pressed his face against my neck, I felt his lips against my ear.

"Drogo." Hearing his voice against me sent shivers through me and I shut my eyes again. I turned and pressed my forehead against his.

"Drogo." I opened my eyes and saw him smiling gently at me. Suddenly he rolled over, holding my body against his as he lay on his back.

I lay on his chest running my hand through the hair on his chest and sighed gently. I shut my eyes as he ran his hand along my back, sometimes his hand would drift low enough and he would cup my butt firmly before rubbing my back again. I would giggle each time and tug lightly on his chest hair. I don't know how long we laid there until the hoofbeats sounded in the distance. Drogo sat up and turned to look back over his shoulder, holding me to his chest. Then he let go of me and moved my body off of him.

"_Khogorat._" He stood quickly, pulling me up by my arm before he reached down grabbing my dress. He put the dress over my neck pulling it down over my body. I grabbed the top and pulled the straps up over my body, closing the clasp at the base of my neck.

He grabbed his pants from the ground quickly pulled them on. As he tied the laces a small group of riders came into view. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to comb it with my fingers. The riders addressed Drogo and he raised his hand in greeting before moving to talk to them. I stayed where I was and continued combing the tangles out of my hair. After a few moments I could feel eyes on me and I looked up to see one of the riders staring at me. I looked down again almost immediately, his gaze made me uncomfortable. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Drogo. Behind him I saw two riders had dismounted and were saddling our horses.

Drogo turned and picked up his large leather belt tying it around his waist he then moved picking up one of his wrist wraps. I stepped forward and picked up the belt of medallions. I walked up behind Drogo and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held both ends pulling it around his back to clasp the belt around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. I smiled up at him, before bending to pick up the last wrist wrap. Drogo turned to me and held his wrist up. I wrapped the leather around his wrist, quickly doing up the buckles. I turned as I heard the horses approaching; two of the men were leading our horses to us, fully saddled. Drogo gestured to the rider holding my horse as he spoke.

"_Jin Rakharo, me at ki khasar. Ajjin me yeri dothrakhqoyi._"

I smiled at the man nodding once at him. Rakharo bowed to me as I felt two hands grip my hips and lift me into the air. I gasped and gripped Drogo's hands as he placed me onto my horse. I held onto the front of the saddle and watched Drogo mount his horse before turning it to join the mounted riders. Rakharo and the other rider mounted their horses, before the group started to ride off. I watched as Drogo lead the group back the way they had come and sat atop my horse confused. I didn't know why he had just left me here. I thought he would lead my horse as he had done the night before; I had never ridden a horse before last night and certainly didn't know how to control one.

The horse shifted below me and I gripped the saddle tighter, terrified. Suddenly I noticed Rakharo come up beside me. He reached towards my horses neck and grabbed the reigns handing them to me. I took them from him cautiously and he began moving my hands around. He would shift the position of my wrists, tighten my fingers before pulling back and nodding. He held up his reins before slowly pulling them to the side as his horse moved to the left.

"_Sindarine_." He pulled his arms back the other way and the horse moved back towards me. "_Haje. Ajjin shafka kis, Khalessi._"

I moved the horse to the right first and then back to the left, stating the directions as we moved. Rakharo nodded at me before clenching his thighs and digging in with his heels. His horse moved forward and he circled around coming back to my side. I had both my legs draped on the same side. I considered moving one leg to straddle the horse, but I didn't think my dress would allow it. I kicked the horse on the horse lightly, but nothing happened. I took a deep breath and dug my heel in with more force causing the horse to spring forward. I gripped the reins and pulled back some, slowing down the horse. Rakharo rode up by my side and watched my form as I maneuvered the horse.

I liked riding it was calming and the gentle sway was relaxing. Rakharo and I continued at a slower pace in silence. I looked over at him several times and he was always looking around the area, seemingly on high alert. Finally I grew bored and urged my horse faster and soon we were galloping through the fields. I laughed and Rakharo weaved around me on his horse as he shouted to me. I slowed down thinking he needed me to stop. When he approached me I saw him smiling widely. I returned the smile and turned to see the camp come into view.

I was shocked. Everything had been packed away into a large caravan and on the outskirts of the group I saw Daenerys with Viserys and Illyrio. I smiled and moved my horse over to greet them. Dany smiled up at me as I approached and I quickly started to slide off the horse. I landed on the ground unsteadily and I felt someone grab my arm and pull me upright. I turned to see Rakharo and smiled at him. He nodded before standing beside me. I steppe forward and opened my arms up to Dany, who raced forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you talk to the khal, do I get to come along? I packed up my trunk." I laughed holding her tightly.

"Yes, you can come with us." Dany smiled up at me and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"How dare you!"

Dothraki:

"If it would please you then she may come."

"[Get] dressed."

"This is Rakharo, ge is one of my khasar(group of bloodriders). Now he is your bloodrider."

"Left."

"Right. Now you try, Khalessi."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited since the last chapter! Sorry I skipped last Friday, I have had the worst couple of weeks. My heater broke, I messed up my knee, the snow really messed up my commute and then work got really busy. Then once I get out of the habit of writing everyday I forget to write.

-TheLunaGoddess: So late! Glad you're still liking it though and that you love HP otherwise the reference would be more disappointing.

-WolfLover53: Sorry it's so late! Worst couples of weeks wise.

-sandradee27: Indeed he is not, but not too much conflict this time….that will come later! Much love right back!

-NicoleR85: It's late, but here! I wonder if you'll be right? Haha probably...there are only so many angry characters at this point...and even fewer who speak the common tongue, lol. Glad you loved it!

-CLRTex:Glad you liked it! I thought the braid scene was a good add since the Dothraki put so much pride into their braid.

-thephantom'srose1209: Thanks! Sorry you had to wait a while for an update.

-LoveTheBadGuys77: Glad you liked it! This is late, but there will be more between Drogo and Elyssa!

-alleycat023: Yay! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. It won't be too big of an explosion this time though….but later on shit will go down.

-Enjolras123: It's late, but I'm glad you're loving it.

.5811: Here's another chapter! Late as it is..

-Abi117: There's more bonding in this one, but it's a late chapter! So pleased you're liking it!

-whispersongs: Yayyayyay!

-The Ravenwood: Glad you liked the chapter and the braiding scene, I thought it was really sweet and here's a late chapter!

-emmabou: I love Drogo/OC's too! Glad you are liking it!

-AnnieAC: I hope so too! I find OC's really disappointing when they just take the place of an existing character, so I hope that the difference is clear. I am also of the belief that some things are plot points and necessary to the over arching plot so there will be some overlap, but I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I looked up from Daenerys to see Viserys seething at the side. I pushed Dany a bit to the side to keep her out of the way before I turned full to face him.<p>

"You ask for her to come along without consulting me first! I am your king and you went behind my back!" I straightened my shoulders as he gestured to Dany, who had moved behind me and held onto my arms.

"She's all packed, so she may as well come along now."

I swear I could see his eyes flash as Viserys moved towards me. Dany gripped my arms tightly and I tensed before a large block came to stand before me. I looked up and saw Rakharo standing partially in front of me, his hand drawing his sword halfway from his belt. Viserys stopped abruptly and took a step back looking up at the tall rider before him. I smiled slightly, but let it drop quickly. The last thing I needed was to enrage him further.

"Who is this?" Viserys continued to look at Rakharo warily.

"Rakharo, my _dothrakhqoyi._" I said feeling my shoulders relax. I wasn't quite sure what _dothrakhqoyi _meant, but it was obviously some sort of guard.

"_Kifinosi me azzisat, Khalessi_?" Rakharo did not turn to me and I looked up at him not knowing what to say.

"He asked how he should be punished Khalessi." I turned and saw Jorah standing at the edge of the small crowd that had gathered. I turned back and looked at Viserys around Rakharo's side. He was looking at me angrily and I realized he was trapped. He was not king of the Dothraki, but I was their queen, their Khalessi.

"_Vos_," Rakharo, glanced over his shoulder at me. "He meant no harm."

I could hear Jorah translate as I kept eye contact with Viserys before he stormed off towards the horse being held by one of Illyrio's men. I turned and smiled at Daenerys which she returned happily, as I ran my hands down her arms. I turned and walked over to Illyrio to say goodbye. He smiled at me, as I walked closer.

"Good morning, Khalessi." He bowed his head to me.

"Good morning, and thank you again for the translations. They were very helpful."

"I wonder if they helped to gain the loyalty of your khalasar." He nodded and I looked back to see Rakharo standing alert and watching us. "Impressive that the khal has already given you a bloodrider and one of his own at that."

"Bloodrider?" He smiled at me.

"_Dothrakhqoyi_, a bloodrider. One of the personal guards of the khal, but more of an equal, similar to a general." I nodded and turned back to Illyrio.

"My lord, I was wondering, are the Khal and I really married now?" He laughed slightly before answering me.

"Perhaps not by the standards of the west, but to the Dothraki you are. The khal presented you to the horde and no one objected; then he took you beneath the stars to gain the approval of the gods. You are his wife now and the khalessi to his khalasar." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I do not want you to think I am unhappy, but it will take some getting used to." Illyrio smiled at me before handing me another stack of papers.

"And this will help. I didn't want to overwhelm you, but I thought you would prefer to learn as much as you could from study as opposed to context." I looked at the list of words before I moved forward and wrapped my arms around the man.

"Thank you." He held me for a moment before moving away.

"Careful Khalessi, the Dothraki don't understand friendly affection in the same way we do." He looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Rakharo standing with his hand on his blade watching us steadily. Before I could respond I saw the Khal approaching leading a horse that looked small in comparison to others of the horde. I smiled and approached him. He reached up and placed his hand at the side of my face. It covered all of my neck and he could still reach my cheek to run his thumb along it. I smiled up at him before he spoke.

"_Hrazef ha yeri inavva._" I turned, waving to Dany and she walked over to me standing beside me, looking shyly at the khal. I was pretty sure he said something about a horse, but I did recognize "your sister" at the end.

"This is your horse, a gift from the khal."

Dany smiled before reaching out tentatively, to pet the horse's nose. She ran her hand up and down the horse's face for a few moments before Drogo stepped towards her. Dany froze and quickly moved back. Drogo moved towards her again and she kept moving back until he reached out and grabbed her under the arms. He placed her on top of the horse and she calmed down. I placed a hand on her leg and smile up at her. Dany smiled down at me and held the reins tightly in her hands.

I gasped when I felt two hands grab my waist and spin me around. Drogo held my hips and lifted me easily, before walking the few steps to my own horse placing me on top of him. I smiled down at him as he ran a hand down my leg before he tugged slightly at the bottom of my dress. I blushed slightly and he smirked before leaving to mount his own horse. He quickly mounted before raising a hand and shouting to the khalasar, which slowly began to move.

I watched as he rode quickly to the front of the horde leading, surrounded by a small group of riders I assumed were the bloodriders Illyrio mentioned. I spent the ride next to Dany with Jorah and Rakharo keeping a close eye on us. Around midday I began to feel sore around my hips and I tried shifting gently to find a more comfortable position. Jorah rode up beside me and handed me a canteen of water I drank quickly before handing it back. He then handed me a piece of dried meat which I took before looking at him questioningly.

"It's horse." My eyes widened. "I am afraid you were spoiled yesterday, Khalessi. The Dothraki generally only eat that well in cities, on the road they mostly survive off of dried horse meat. There were leftovers from the feast, so dinner will be a bit more substantial, but it would be best to get used to the taste now. There are two things the Dothraki have plenty of; grass and horses."

I looked down at the jerky in my hand before taking a small bite I chewed slowly and looked over at Dany and saw her trying to eat the dried horse as well. We spent the rest of the day, as we had spent the morning, riding. At last I could see slaves in the distance setting up tents and I was relieved. At last the horde stopped and I could not remember a time when I had felt so tired. I slowly tried to slide off my horse, but my legs were stiff and unable to support me. I put my arms out to try to catch myself, but two arms wrapped around my waist. I turned and saw Rakharo, who pulled me back up to a standing position and helped me walk to a large tent near the center of the camp. He helped me inside before setting me onto a chair and bowing his head to me leaving.

I watched through the open tent flap as he went back to my horse, removing the saddle and brushing out the coat before letting it wander over to the other horses of the herd. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were stiff and I could barely move my finger from holding the reins. I slowly started to move my fingers and after a few minutes I was able to fully move my hands again. I looked up when I heard someone enter the tent. Two male slaves carried in a tub, followed by women carrying buckets of water. I watched as the tub was filled before the women approached me, helping me stand and removing my dress. I climbed into the bath and sighed; the hot water felt wonderful on my sore muscles. I pointed to one of my bags and one of the women brought it quickly and I pulled out the list of words Illyrio had given me. While the slaves bathed me I quickly tried to memorize words. At last I turned to one of the slaves to see how much I had learned.

"_What is your name?_" She looked up at me surprised before smiling.

"I am Doreah and this is Irri, Khalessi." Irri nodded at me, smiling, but did not speak.

"Do you speak the common tongue?" She nodded at me.

"Some, Irri less." I smiled at her.

"I want to learn Dothraki quickly so I will need you to help me and then you can learn more of teh common tongue, too." She smiled before both girls soon launched into a game of showing me objects and telling me the the Dothraki term, until the bath water became cold.

I stepped out of the bath and they toweled me off quickly. My hair was almost dry by the time they were done, but it still felt cold against my back. They held up a robe and helped me into it. I ran my hands down the fabric and recognized it as the same style as the bolts I had been given at the wedding. I looked around the tent before turning back to my handmaidens.

"Where is my sister?"

"She sleep nearby, tent of her own." I frowned. I was worried about Dany sleeping on her own.

"Go and stay with her. I don't want her to be alone."

I made sure the robe was covering me before I walked to the front of the tent. I held open the door and looked out into the night, not realizing it had gotten so dark. The men without tents had begun laying bedrolls out around the fire and I looked over the faces before spotting the man I wanted standing and speaking with a few others.

"Rakharo." I called loudly and he turned and looked at me before coming over quickly. "_Guard my sister's tent, please._"

He seemed surprised to see me speaking Dothraki, but he smiled at me before he bowed and left. I watched as he walked back to the fire and picked up a bedroll. Moving closer to a tent only a few down from mine, he laid out his bedroll again. He was far enough away that it gave the tent privacy, but he was close enough to help if anything happened. I smiled before letting the tent flap close and turning back to Doreah and Irri. I smiled at them before moving back to the bed. I sat on it picking up the pile of papers before dismissing the girls.

"_Go and sleep in my sister's tent. She will be glad of company._"

They smiled and bowed, while Doreah remained, Irri left and returned with two men who took the bath away. Doreah then shut a second group of curtains before I heard her leave as well. I then lost myself in reading over the pages Illyrio gave me before I heard a rustling. I looked towards the curtains, before they moved to the side. Drogo bowed his head to the side as he moved under the flap letting it fall behind him. I sat up straight and felt my breath catch. He was completely naked and his cock stood tall against his stomach. I laid the pages to the side as he walked towards me, his eyes never leaving my face.

Drogo kneeled in front of me, as he stroked my face with his hand. I smiled and grabbed his wrist in my hand leaning my face into his palm. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb once more before pulling his hand back. He ran both hands along the edges of my robe before pushing the fabric to the sides. Drogo wrapped his arms around my waist running his hands over my back as he leaned in and kissed me. I held his neck in my hands as I kissed his back. He picked my body up moving it back more onto the bed, as he broke the kiss and began biting across my neck. I laid my head back and moaned arching up into his chest as my eyes shut.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw the bed beside me empty. I frowned and wondered why Drogo had not stayed with me. I froze when I felt the bed move by my feet before I slowly sat up. Drogo sat at my feet, his hair removed from his braid and hanging loose across his back. He was facing the fire and shuffling through my translations. I smiled before moving to sit beside him. I curled my body up and leaned against his back, with my head on his shoulder. He turned to me and pressed his lips against my head before turning back to the pages. I looked at the page, he was currently looking at and ran my finger across the top word.<p>

"Khalasar." I spoke before turning to look at Drogo. He stared at the page before turning to me and looking confused. I smiled at him before standing and moving to one of my bags. I dug through it before I pulled out a pen, ink and a few pages. I went back to sit beside Drogo and dipped the pen in ink before writing slowly across the page. "Khalasar."

Drogo stared at the page before taking the pages from me. He looked down at the page and compared it to the original. I placed the pen into his hand and held his hand in mine as I guided his hand across the page.

"Drogo." I turned and smiled at him before releasing his hand. He copied the motions on his own and I watched him. The letters were shaky, but he wasn't bad. It reminded me of when I taught Dany to read and write. Maybe Drogo would want to learn as well.

He set everything on the floor before turning to me and lifting my body up into his arms. I laughed slightly as he moved my body back into the center of the bed. Drogo crawled over my body and laying down beside me. He stretched out on the bed and I felt some of his hair fall across my body. He reached out and wrapped an arm across my body, as I shut my eyes. I rested my hand on his bicep and turned towards Drogo. I could feel his breath falling gently across my hair and I opened my eyes once and saw him gazing down at me eyes half shut. He smiled at me gently. I smiled back before shutting my eyes and settling down into the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed since the last chapter! I just realized that all the formatting I do before I upload into Fanfiction's doc manager does not show up when I post, so I had to take the time to edit most of the chapters to get the correct formatting. Also oh my god! I have been spelling khaleesi, khalessi, why have I just now noticed? That is also going to change.

-NicoleR85: So glad you are loving the story and Elyssa, especially since she's the main thing that I created!

-aliiciia: Thanks so much! Hope you keep liking it.

-CLTex: Thanks, glad you are liking her progress!

-alleycat023: Awwww, you made me feel so good! Don't worry in classic Game of Thrones style the bad times are coming….I always end up writing more than I intend (for example I planned the wedding to be over in chapter one) so I don't know how soon it will be coming chapter wise. Remember that we are just now on to day two of the marriage, so it hasn't been too long in story, but I plan on having some conflict in this chapter...we'll see how that goes.

-SamanthaJane13: Here it is!

-Riariabookworm: I'm going for a lot of bonding, creates a strong relationship.

-Cotton Strings: Awww, I thought so!

-Trifles: Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy!

-LynnStark: Thanks! That's what I strive for.

-compa16: Here you go!

* * *

><p>By the end of the second day I was near tears. My body ached all over and my hands were covered in blisters and blood. Rakharo helped me from my horse I walked slowly into the tent sitting on the pile of furs. Doreah and Irri moved up quickly and began cleaning my hands, whispering soothingly to me. I held in my tears and when I saw the bath being carried in I shook my head. Doreah turned and yelled at the men to take it away before she carefully dried my hand. She then began rubbing a salve across the raw skin and I winced. Once both hands were wrapped, they carefully removed my dress, inspecting my legs before helping me into my robe. I sat back down and sighed.<p>

"_I'm too tired to eat at the fire, please bring something in here._" I laid out on the bed and shut my eyes before I heard Irri return with a plate of food. She set it down on the floor near my head and kneeled beside it. "I'm fine, go keep Daenerys company. Both of you."

They bowed their heads and I smiled at them before reaching down and picking up a piece of bread. I chewed on it and listened to the noise outside the tent. It was comforting to hear the noise of dinner around the campfire. It had been fun the night before and I wished that I had been able to sit out with Dany, but I didn't think I could handle sitting for any longer. After some time passed I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the soft rustling sounds coming from the outer room of the tent. I sat up and realized the bread was still in my hand. I dropped it back onto the plate, as Drogo walked in, naked once more.

I smiled at him as he knelt beside the bed. He took both of my hands in his and ran his thumbs gently along the bandages. He gently kissed each palm before he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back while pressing my body against his. He released my hands and quickly pulled my robe apart. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he lifted my body moving me into the center of the bed. Drogo pressed his body down against mine and I could feel his cock hard and heavy against my stomach. I sighed into his mouth. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed our time together, even though it was only our third night in marriage.

Drogo lifted himself up onto his elbows and ran his hands down my sides. He grabbed my hip and massaged it roughly. I winced slightly, my muscles were sore, both from the riding and from the time I spent with Drogo. He broke the kiss moving his lips down to my neck licking and nipping at the skin. While he continued massaging my hip he used his other hand to tease the nub between my legs. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I began panting and shifting my hips. He always began to rub so roughly that it gave me no time to get used to the feeling and it drove me crazy.

Drogo released my hip and gripped my thigh pulling my leg up towards my shoulder. I could not help crying out in pain. Drogo released my leg quickly and pulled back looking down at me worriedly. I held my leg and sat up slightly, looking down at my hip. I don't know what had done it, but something had made me horribly sore. Drogo placed his hand over mine and I looked up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead before pressing his body against mine. When we were both fully down on the furs, he pulled my body against his and laid his head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his back and felt his hair still tied back. I pulled the braid up so I could grab the end. I slowly pulled out the leather ties and combed his hair with my fingers. When I finished I looked down at Drogo and smiled. He had his head resting against my collarbone with his eyes shut. I scratched his head gently with my fingers and he opened an eye to look up at me, smirking. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his head as he stretched his body out. I could feel his muscles rippling against my body and I sighed. I missed the intimacy we usually shared at night, but I knew it would hurt too much tonight. I slowly fell asleep running my hand through Drogo's hair.

I woke up on my side with Drogo pressed tightly against my back. He was running a hand along my hip. I could feel my thighs were damp and I realized I had become very wet in my sleep. I blushed as I felt Drogo lift my leg gently. I was still stiff, but it did not hurt like it had yesterday. I turned and looked at Drogo over my shoulder. He was gazing down at me watching my face before he leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled back slightly and I felt his chest vibrate against my back as he spoke.

"_Hash shafka frakholat davra?_" I was surprised and smiled up at him. This was the first time I could understand him, and asking if I was alright made me smile as well. He had let me rest last night instead of forcing me to perform my wifely duties and I raised my hand to his face holding his cheek.

"_I feel just fine._" Drogo looked down at me surprised and smiled at me, kissing my temple.

"_When did you learn to speak my tongue so well._" He gently lowered my leg and rested his hand on my hip stroking it with his thumb.

"_I practice with my handmaidens and the papers that Lord Illyrio gave me_."

"_What are those papers._"

"_They are writings of the Dothraki tongue and the _Common Tongue." I did not know how to say Common tongue in Dothraki, but thought it would get across. I placed my hand over his on my hip. "_I could teach you if you would like._" Drogo laughed into my neck before kissing it gently.

"_A khal has no need to scribble across paper._"

"_Well what about the Common Tongue? We could speak more easily if we tried to learn each other's tongue_." His hand slipped down onto my stomach, before moving between my thighs, rubbing the nub hidden between my folds. I gasped and gripped his forearm tightly.

"_If it would please you, I will learn._"

He continued rubbing me as I slowly began rolling my hips. Just as I felt myself falling over the edge he moved his hand down and gripped my thigh pulling my leg up. He drapped my leg over his hip, as he guided his cock inside me slowly. I sighed and let my head roll to the side as Drogo bit into my neck, rubbing his tongue along the skin there. His thrusts were easy and slow and I realized he was trying to be gentle with me. I began pushing my hips back against his and he increased the pace. As he began to thrust harder against my hips I winced. He slowed his pace again and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"_I will not harm you._"

Drogo kept his pace steady, but would not go faster or harder. This made our coupling last much longer than usual. It felt like hours that we spent in the bed and I had almost fallen over into pleasure at least a dozen times, but could not quite get there. It was when Drogo sat up slightly and turned over to look at the tent entrance that I heard the sounds of the camp being packed up. It was morning and if he did not leave soon then someone would come looking for him. He braced himself behind me and increased his pace at last. I gasped and felt my inner muscles tighten around him.

"_We need to hurry._"

I could not respond as he moved his hand between my thighs once more. His quickened pace and rubbing between my thighs caused me to lose myself quickly. Drogo was not far behind. He bit down on my shoulder and I could feel him growling lowly. He released his grip on my shoulder and kissed the spot gently as he pulled out. I sighed as Drogo moved away and began to dress for the day. He sat at my back while he tied his belt and I sat up behind him. I quickly gathered his hair and only put the leather ties in this morning because I didn't have time to add any braids today.

When I was done, Drogo got on his knees before me and ran his hands along my sides. I put my hands on his shoulders and watched his face. He said nothing, as he slowly leaned forward kissing me gently. My hands ran down his arms as pulled away and left the tent. I remained on the bed watching the entrance long after he'd gone and my handmaidens arrived. Doreah spoke happily to me with Irri adding in with what little Common Tongue she could speak, but I remained quiet, thinking of my husband. I smiled at the girls hoping they did not take offence, at my silence. I was quickly dressed and looked down at my clothes, this was not the dresses like I had worn before. Doreah started to put a tall boot on my foot and I looked down at it confused.

"Where did these clothes come from?" Doreah looked up and smiled at me.

"The seamstress made them for you." She tugged at the fabric of my skirt. "She gave you the fabric for your wedding. Do you not recognize it?"

I looked down at the pale blue top and realized that it was one of the bolts that had been given to me. It was short and exposed part of my belly and had no sleeves. It was was tight around my breasts and I hoped it would not fall at any point. It was paired with a dark brown skirt that ended mid-calf, but the boots covered the rest of my legs. These were the clothes of a Dothraki woman and I was not very comfortable in them, but I would have to get used to them at some point. I rose and left the tent to find Dany, since I had not spoken to her last night. I walked through the camp and found Daenerys talking to Viserys outside a tent. As I walked up to them, they both turned to me and Dany's face lit up while Viserys scowled.

"Oh, Elyssa, you look so pretty!" I smiled at Dany.

"It didn't take you long to turn into one of these barbarian whores." I frowned and sighed. I had managed to avoid him until today.

"Thank you Dany, if you like I can have the seamstress make you a traveling outfit as well." Dany beamed at me as Viserys turned away.

"Gods above." He walked off towards the horses and Rakharo passed him on his way towards us.

He smiled at me bowing his head before leading us to our horses. Rakharo grabbed my hips, helping me onto my horse before he moved to help Dany. When we were both mounted, we joined the horde and began the day's ride. As the day went on my soreness returned and I grew tired. I must have missed out on several hours of sleep last night and I was paying for it. I was watching the bobbing of my horse's neck when I heard Rakharo call to me. I looked up to see that I had veered off from the group and was heading out into the brush. I turned back to see Rakharo had followed and he looked worried. I smiled slightly at him and turned my horse around.

As I rode back towards him black clouds began to form at the edges of my vision. I blinked quickly and shook my head. They did not go away. I could see Rakharo speaking, but could not hear him. I gently stopped my horse and slid from his back taking a few steps before I sat down on the ground. I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Rakharo. He was studying my face carefully before he turned back, shouting.

"_Bring water!_" I turned and saw another rider rushing forward with a wine skin. He handed it to me and I drank deeply. The new rider took it back before pouring some of the water down my back. I shivered and turned as I heard another horse approaching, to see Ser Jorah approaching.

"Khaleesi, are you alright?" He dismounted and rushed to me. "It must be the heat, and you've had hardly anything to drink all day." I turned from him and saw the horde moving on, the pace steady. I watched as one of the slaves was whipped and turned back to Jorah.

"Tell them all to stop."

"You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?" If I was suffering from the heat, those walking must have been worse.

"Until I feel well enough to continue, and command them to start." He smiled at me.

"You are starting to sound like a queen." I smiled.

"I am a khaleesi, no queen would be so bold." Jorah stood and began giving the order, while I moved to seat myself beneath a tree. I pulled my hair off my neck and leaned my head back against the trunk. I heard a horse moving through the underbrush and opened my eyes to see Viserys. I stood quickly, he looked angrier than I had seen in many days.

"You dare to command me?" He jumped down from his horse and cornered me against the tree, gripping my throat. "I am king of the Seven Kingdoms, I don't take orders from savages or their sluts!"

I gasped as he raised his sword to my throat before he was suddenly pulled back. He fell to the ground gasping and writhing and I watched him, realizing there was a whip around his neck. I looked up and saw Rakharo holding the whip tightly in his hand looking down at my brother.

"_How shall he be punished, Khaleesi?_"

"_No, don't hurt him_!" Rakharo didn't move.

"_Shafka jif zirisselat mae chare ezzolat mae athchomar._" I turned to Jorah.

"He said you should cut off his ear, so he will learn respect." I shook my head.

"No, tell him to release my brother." Jorah spoke to Rakharo, who released Viserys, with some hesitation.

"Kill the Dothraki dog!" I watched as Jorah simply stared at Viserys. "I am your king!"

"Shall we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?" I walked to my horse and Rakharo helped me mount before I turned my horse back to the group. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rakharo leading Viserys horse.

"You walk." I watched Viserys stare after us, as I turned back to the horde.

"Doreah!" She stepped out from the crowd looking at me. "Teach me about clothing."

She walked beside my horse as the khalasar began to move again, teaching me how to discuss clothing in Dothraki. I needed to speak to the seamstress as soon as possible to get an outfit made for Dany. I looked ahead and saw Drogo watching from his horse. I smiled at him and he nodded before turning away and riding back to the front of the line. I was glad he had not been there earlier, or I doubt Viserys would have been allowed to live.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since the last chapter!

-NicoleR85: Glad you did and here's another!

-LynnStark: Yes, heat is a killer and stress doesn't help!

-CLTex: Yay, glad you are loving it! I'm thrilled that you like that how Elyssa has been incorporated in the story, that is the main worry when adding an OC.

-Guest: Glad you loved it! As far as death goes, I will say this I love a happy ending, but every story needs heartache…..

-Other Guest: Here you go, hope you love it!

-Third Guest: Work has been killer lately! I always hate that as an excuse(especially as a reader), but it has thrown everything off. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks the seamstress worked on new clothes and today, she had promised that Dany's new outfit would be ready along with others for me. I walked across camp with Dany and entered the seamstress's tent. Dany's outfit was like the first traveling outfit I got except in all brown. The chest of the shirt was dangerously low and I was worried about the bouncing of a day's ride. I turned to the seamstress, Sapori.<p>

"_Can you add something around the neck?_" I cupped both hands in front of my chest moving them around. "_I don't want her falling out._"

She laughed loudly before going to one of the trunks in the tent, pulling out some braided cloth. She took a needle and quickly stitched the rope near the neck of the top, cutting the braid in half and stitching and end to the other side of the top. Sapori tied the two pieces together at the back of Dany's neck and I smiled, nodding.

"Perfect!" Dany smiled at me before looking down at her outfit before she began to wander around the tent, while I spoke with Sapori about my new clothes.

I watched Daenerys out of the corner of my eye while I looked over my new clothes and saw her stop at a table with clothing on it. She picked up one the pair of pants on top and bit her lip. I watched her smiling slightly as she put them down, going through the stack of clothes and pulling out a top as well.

"_Sapori?_" She turned to me curious.

"_Yes, Khaleesi?_" I pointed to the table.

"_What are those clothes for?_" She looked around my body to the table, before returning her gaze to me.

"_They are clothes for the khalasar. I make new pieces, so that when a rider's get torn he does not need to wait for them to be repaired._" I nodded.

"_Would it be alright if I take some?_" She nodded enthusiastically.

"_Of course, Khaleesi!_" I nodded to her as thanks, before taking the clothes she had made for me and I lead Dany out of the tent with the outfit she had picked out from. Once we had left the tent I turned to Dany and smiled.

"What do you want with those clothes." She smiled shyly up at me.

"I thought Viserys would like a riding outfit, since we got one." My smile faltered briefly, but I nodded.

"Perhaps." We parted ways and I went to my tent, while she went to hers. I put the clothes away into my trunk and sighed, shutting my eyes. I had been so tired lately.

I started and turned quickly when I felt hands on my arms. I looked over my shoulder and saw Drogo standing behind me. I relaxed and smiled up at him. He placed a hand on my cheek kissing me deeply. I tried to turn and embrace him, but my feet began tangled and I started to fall. We both fell to the, partially on the furs, but mostly on the ground. Luckily Drogo was able to brace himself, so I wasn't crushed beneath him. I started to laugh and I felt him chuckle deep in his chest. I continued laughing as he maneuvered our bodies into the center of the bed.

* * *

><p>As the weeks continued to move by, I began to enjoy the routine of travel. The kalasar would eat together before I would retire to my tent with Dany to get ready for bed, usually my handmaidens would accompany us before they would escort Dany to her own tent where they stayed with her. It made me feel better to know she was not sleeping alone. I would rest for a while before Drogo would come and prepare himself for the night. He would always come to our bed to take me once, then we would speak. We spent most of our time teaching each other our native languages since our conversations were still so limited. I found that the conversation we had that morning soon after our marriage was luck that we were able to speak so easily to each other. I had such a limited vocabulary that if we strayed from the words I knew I became lost quite quickly. This night I sat on Drogo's stomach while we parroted words back and forth.<p>

"_Chare._" Drogo tugged on my ear. I laughed and tugged his, repeating him.

"Ear." I tugged his other ear. He tugged my ear again and copied me. I still found it strange to hear him speak the common tongue, but I loved the way the words sounded in his deep voice.

"_Noreth._" He ran his left hand through my hair. I pulled his braid over his shoulder and repeated. He lifted his right hand and shook a finger at me.

"_Noreth_." He ran his hand through my hair again lightly gripping the ends and holding them in front of my face. He laid them gently back down as he watched me. I ran my own hand through my hair.

"_Noreth_." He nodded at me, his mouth upturned at one end. "Hair." He repeated before grabbing his braid holding it up.

"_Jahak_." I ran my hand down the length of his braid. "Braid." He shook his head at me. "_Jahak_." He smirked at me and I laughed, leaning down to kiss him. As I began to pull back he cupped both of my breasts. I gasped the calluses on his hands rubbing against my nipples.

"_Odaya_." His tone sounded deeper and I could feel my insides tremble. I ran my hands across his chest and rubbed my palms against his nipples. I could feel the growl deep in his chest and I found it hard to answer him. "_Odaya_, breasts."

"Breasts." His hands wandered around my back before his right came back to the front and gripped my chin. He angled my head to look me in the eyes before he released me. He moved his hand down my neck and ran it across my chest just above my left breast before letting it rest there.

"_Athzhilar_." This was first time I did not understand him. I ran my hands gently across his body.

"Chest?" He shook his head. He used both hands to cup my cheeks he gently ran his thumbs across them.

"_Athzhilar_."

I looked down at him even more confused. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. He smiled gently at me. He moved his hands down to grip my hips. He lifted my body and pushed my hips back so his tip dragged between my legs. I moaned and let my head fall back as he pushed and pulled my hips before finally seating me onto his cock. He slowly pulled my hips down and I curled my fingers, digging my nails into his abdomen. When I was fully seated he moved his hands to grip my butt and began to move me up and down. I began to rock myself moving faster, feeling the difference of this new position.

Drogo moved one hand back across my hip to rest between my legs. He quickly found the bundle of nerves that hid between my folds and rubbed it with his thumb mercilessly. My legs began to quake and I moaned again, clenching my eyes shut. He took his hand off of my butt and ran it across my face. I opened my eyes to look at him, but did not stop moving.

"_Ijelat._"

I could barely focus on what he had said, as my inner muscles began to clench and I moved faster, as his thumb kept up its ministrations. Out of no where he stopped moving and grabbed the bottoms of my thighs lifting me off his cock. I cried out and ached for him to let me back down, but he held fast. I wiggled and tried to seat myself back down, never before had he deprived me of cumming. I looked down at him and he was staring up at me eyes black and the flame from the fire danced in his eyes.

"_Ijelat._" He repeated it staring into my eyes. My focus had returned, but I had no word for what we were doing. "_Ijelat_...fuck." I breathed out restlessly.

Drogo laughed deep in his chest, but he lowered me back onto his cock and I threw my head back and cried out. I immediately began to move again and he raised his hips to meet mine as his thumb moved back between my legs. The increased force and the relentless rubbing sent me over the edge and I screamed out before falling forwards onto his chest. Drogo continued to thrust as he wrapped an arm around me holding me to his chest as he rolled us over. I lay on my back and he braced himself on his forearms above me. I tried to move my legs up to wrap around his waist, but they were too tired to obey. Drogo leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth tugging it between his teeth as he continued to thrust into me. I moaned again.

His teeth hurt, but it felt to good to make him stop. He chewed on it roughly while he kept up his pace, driving his hips harshly into mine. Finally, he released my nipple and it snapped back into place as he moved his head to the other. He gave it the same harsh treatment and I felt my eyelids flutter as my stomach muscles began to clench again. Drogo bite down hard on my nipple as I felt him cum inside me. I fell into my second orgasm as he pressed his hips tightly against mine. I sighed as he released my nipple, pulling out and laying beside me on the bed. He pulled me roughly onto his chest and I let my limbs fall where they may because I had no strength to move them.

* * *

><p>The next day I rode along side the khalasar with Jorah. I had spent most of the morning trying to figure out what <em>athzhilar<em> could mean. I had never even heard it before and I had no way of asking Drogo since he did not know it in the common tongue. I turned to Jorah and hoped that the word didn't mean anything embarrassing.

"Ser Jorah?" He turned towards me, from a top his horse.

"Yes, Khaleesi?"

"What does _athzhilar_ mean?" He looked at me before he glanced forward looking at Drogo's back. As he turned back to me he gave me a small smile

"It means love, Khaleesi. It is a word the Dothraki use only in private." I watched Drogo as he made commands to the riders and felt myself smile. "You must have made quite an impression on the khal for him to call you that."

I spent the rest of the day in anticipation. I could not wait to see Drogo in our tent that night. Even through dinner I could barely eat and spent most of my time gazing at Drogo. He would often look back at me, but made no move to speak or touch me. I retired to my tent early that night and waved Dany off when she and my handmaidens tried to follow me.

"Stay and eat I only wish to rest tonight." I knelt behind Dany and kissed her head before leaving her with the khalasar.

When I reached the tent I quickly brushed my hair out until it shone and fell in smooth waves. I stripped out of my dress, but did not put on a robe as I usually did. I laid on the furs and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. I rolled over onto my stomach and watched the flames. I got lost in the hypnotic motion and didn't know how much time passed before I heard the tent flap being pulled aside. I sat up and looked at Drogo as he stood just inside the tent, gazing at me curiously.

I smiled widely at him before I stood and walked towards him. He walked to meet me and as soon as he was close enough I reached out for him. I grabbed his shoulders pulling myself up his body and he held my hips to support me. I wrapped my arms around his neck grasping some of his hair as I placed my lips next to his ear.

"Athzhilar."

I whispered it, but I felt his muscles ripple as he pulled my body away from his to look me in the eye. His eyes were dark and they searched my face. I smile at him before leaning in to kiss him. I stopped the kiss, but kept my face close to his, as I moved my lips back to his ear.

"Love." He ran a hand up my back and gripped my hair in his fist. He held me tightly against him.

"Love." I gripped his hair tighter and wrapped my arms more tightly around his back. I pressed my face into his neck and smiled. I had not been this happy since before the rebellion drove us from our home.

* * *

><p>Dothraki:<p>

_Ijelat_-specific term for sex, in which the woman is on top...because that's something we all need to know!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed since the last chapter! This is the first time that I've actually had trouble writing a chapter. Still not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you like it!

-Enjolras: Glad you loved it, here's another!

-CLTex: I think I'd be a lot better at the foreign languages I tried to learn, if that's how I was taught! Glad you loved it!

-aliiciia: Thanks! Hope you like this one too :)

-LynnStark: Thanks! And let's be honest, would we expect any less of him?

-NicoleR85: Thanks, I'll do my best to get another chapter out on Friday!

-casper6six6: Love that you love it! I know, there are so few stories with Drogo as a main character which I find crazy!

-AnnieAC: Don't even worry about it! Totally agree, I love Drogo! Glad you liked the interactions in this chapter, I thought it was a super feely one. I can't believe Elyssa is your favorite OC! I don't really want to kill Drogo, but something's gotta give, GoT does not lead to a lot of happiness. As far as Dany goes, I have been tossing around some ideas about getting her a man, but I'm just not sure. She will definitely become a happy child though!

-HermioneandMarcus: Thanks so much and here's another!

* * *

><p>I was incredibly tired the next morning and while Doreah styled my hair, suddenly she reached over and cupped my breast. I started and pulled away from her.<p>

"What are you doing?" She looked up at me.

"When did you bleed last, Khaleesi?" I looked forward and thought.

"Well it was," I looked down, "maybe...I'm not sure." I could not remember the last time I had had my moon's blood. She laughed, looking up at me smiling.

"You are with child Khaleesi, that is why your breasts grow heavy." I looked over at her, placing a hand over my stomach and smiled.

"Do you think the khal will be happy?" She beamed at me.

"Oh yes Khaleesi!" She placed a hand on my knee. "It is obvious he has much care for you."

I laughed at her phrasing before standing and dismissing her for the morning. I stood outside the tent watching the flurry of motion as camp was packed up for the day's travel. I saw Drogo walk towards me smirking and I turned towards him smiling. He wrapped an arm around my waist and ran the other through my hair. He looked down at my hair as he threaded his fingers into the strands and held it tightly before letting it fall through his fingers. He looked back up at me and ran the back of his hand along my cheek.

"_The sun sets your hair on fire._" He spoke quiet and low. "_My zhavorsa._"

"_Zhavorsa?_" He smiled down at me.

"Dragon." I smiled and laughed.

I had recently spent an evening telling him about my family, when he found me holding the dragon eggs. I held his wrist in my hand as he leaned down and kissed me. I pressed myself against him, kissing back before pulling away. I left him, smiling, as I walked to mount my horse. Today, I had worn a new outfit with pants under a skirt that split up the middle. Since I had protection around my legs I decided to try riding astride the saddle today.

I rode beside Dany again today and we talked, but she soon grew restless and I turned to Aggo. He was a happy rider and young, who had recently taken to protecting me along with Rakharo. I believed Drogo had sent him, but I could not be sure. Whatever the reason I was glad for his company, he always had a smile and he often made me laugh.

"_Aggo!_" He turned to me and trotted his horse over, smiling widely.

"_Yes, Khaleesi?_"

"_The path is wider here, take Daenerys and see what she's learned about riding. Maybe she'll beat you in a race?_" He puffed out his chest.

"_I have been riding since I was just three summers, Khaleesi, I am unbeatable._"

I laughed as he rode up beside Dany and tugged the reins of her horse to pull her aside from the group the two of them raced around open areas and Aggo rode in circles around Dany as she laughed loudly. I smiled as I watched the two of them play and was glad that Dany was finally turning into a bright young child. Under Viserys she had always been so subdued. This was how I had always thought she should be, wild and free. I looked ahead and saw some of the slaves laughing and pointing at the two and I turned back in the saddle.

"Ser Jorah." He rode up next to me.

"Yes, Khaleesi?"

"Where do the Dothraki buy their slaves?"

"The Dothraki do not buy their slaves, they do not believe in money. Every slave was taken in war or given as a gift."

"A gift?"

"When the lord of a city sees a Dothraki horde riding up to his gates, he has two options. Fight or submit. The choice is not a difficult one, especially against your husband's khalasar." He smiled at me. "Of course there is no guarantee that there will be no fighting. Perhaps a khal is insulted by the slaves offered, the men too weak or the women too ugly, or maybe he thinks his men need the practice."

"You sold slaves, didn't you?" I had heard the reason of his exile from Dany.

"Yes, and for that Ned Stark drove me from my home, demanding my head." He looked down at his horse's neck.

"Why?"

"I had an expensive wife and no money." I frowned.

"Where is she now?"

"Somewhere else, with someone else."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss having a companion, not her for herself." I fell silent as we continued on.

* * *

><p>As soon as camp was set up, I went into the tent immediately and started tugging off my clothes. My breasts must have grown again the previous night and now my clothes had been uncomfortably tight all day. I searched through my trunk and pulled out one of the night dresses I had originally packed. I had yet to wear it, but it should be loose enough. I pulled it over my head and sighed in relief. I sat down in front of the small table set out and began to brush my hair. I smiled as I combed out the knots, tonight I would tell Drogo I was with child. I just hoped he would be as happy as Doreah thought.<p>

I turned to the front of the tent when I heard sharp cries. I saw Viserys walk past the tent pulling Irri along by her hair. I stood quickly and put the hairbrush down on the table. I stood pulling a robe over my night dress and followed them. When I got out of the tent they had already disappeared, but I could hear shouts coming from Dany's tent. I rushed over and could hear the last of the conversation.

"Now you've woken the dragon!" I threw open the tent and saw Viserys on top of Dany with his belt raised. I ran over and grabbed his hair pulling him off of her. I threw him to the ground and stood over him. He sat up quickly and glared at me.

"I am your king, how dare you put your hands on me!" He stood and walked to me quickly raising his hand. When he tried to hit me, I slapped his hand away.

"If you raise your hand to me again, it will be the last time you have hands!" He took a step back and watched me carefully. "What is going on here?"

"She sends her slave to order me and then tries to dress me as one of these barbarians!" I turned to Dany and she shook her head.

"I just sent Irri to ask Viserys to dinner and I was going to give him the riding outfit." I turned back to my brother, when he scoffed.

"Next you'll want me to braid my hair."

"You don't deserve a braid; you have won no victories." I couldn't stop myself as the words poured out.

"You is getting ideas above your station. You are nothing but a horseman's slut!" He glared at me at the end.

"I am the Khaleesi to the Great Khal, I am queen here! If you try one more time to abuse Dany or I, I swear on our father's grave you will regret it. Now get out!" I shoved him backwards and he stumbled backwards out of the tent falling to the ground. I stormed out of the tent behind him.

"_Anha Zhavorsa_!" Viserys lay on the ground looking up at me shocked. "Get out of here, go to your tent! I have no wish to see you for the rest of the day." I walked quickly around him and back to my tent. "Doreah! Make sure Dany and Irri are well." She nodded at me before moving quickly into Daenerys tent.

I stormed inside my own tent, drawing the curtain shut violently . I had never felt so angry, but now I could feel myself calming somewhat. I nearly screamed when I was forcibly turned around. I turned to see Drogo holding my arms and looking down at me eyes dark. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine forceful and bruising. I gripped his shoulders and pressed myself against him as he pushed down onto the furs. He bite at my neck as he pushed the robe over my shoulders. I pressed myself against him to let the fabric slide off my shoulders.

Drogo struggled, pulling at my night gown before grabbing the neck and tearing it down the center. Pushing the fabric out of the way he grabbed both my legs under the knee and held them up, entering me quickly. I moaned and let my head fall back against the furs. His pace was fast and hard, leaving me catching my breath between thrusts. He leaned pressing his lips against mine again and I tightened my grip on his shoulders pushing my tongue into his mouth. He lowered my knees letting them rest on his hips and I wrapped my ankles together resting on his back.

Drogo reached up and gripped my breasts in his hands twisting the nipples. I gasped and shoved him away, sitting up. I always loved it when he played with my breasts, but they had never hurt before. I realized the tenderness must have come with the changes of pregnancy. He stopped his thrusts and looked down at me concerned. I smiled up at brought his lips against mine briefly.

"_I am with child._"

I pulled back looking at his face nervously. His eyes were wide with surprise and my stomach sank. He quickly grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me softly before starting his hips again with gentle, slow thrusts, finishing us both off with time. I sighed as he pulled my body fully onto the bed. He lay on his back and I cuddled up to his side as he pulled on of the furs onto us. It fell at our waists and he laid his hand on my ribs stroking the skin gently. I smiled before I lifted my head and looked at him.

"_It will be a boy._" He opened his eyes and turned to me.

"_How do you know?_"

"_I can just feel it._" He leaned forward pressing his forehead against mine and I smiled at him laughing slightly. He kissed me once more before letting his head fall back onto the pillows. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt my eyes drift shut, slowly as I thought of what our child would be like.

* * *

><p>I awoke later to see Drogo sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up and stretched, as he turned back to see me awake. He grabbed my leg and pulled me to the edge of the bed and I laughed as the furs got scrunched up beneath me. He smiled at me kissing the side of my head as I sat up. There were plates of food near his feet and I reached over grabbing one of the rolls. They were getting stale, but I still wasn't used to eating horse and everything else was gone. When I was finished, Drogo handed me a glass and I drank deeply before he pushed a piece of dried horse into my hands. I sighed and he looked at me gripping my chin gently.<p>

"_You must eat for the babe._" He kissed me. "_How else will he grow strong?_"

Drogo laid a hand on my stomach as I smiled and took a bite of the jerky. He nodded before ripping off a large chunk of his own. I was able to eat another piece of horse meat, while Drogo cleared the plates. He drained the last of his mare's milk before joining me back on the bed. He lay at my side hovering above me, as he ran a hand over my stomach. I shut my eyes and smiled at the gentle caress. I opened an eye when he cupped one of my breasts.

"I should have know, with how these have grown the last few days." He his thumb across the nipple before bending down to capture my lips. I ran my hand over the back of his neck and felt the leather still holding his hair back. I slowly began removing the pieces of leather and brushing his hair with my fingers, as moved between my legs to take me again.

* * *

><p>Dothraki:<p>

Anha Zhavorsa!: I [am the] dragon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Double digits! We made people, it's the big time. I meant to get a chapter out on yesterday as a gift, but my brother slipped a disk so I spent Christmas in the ER instead. So, Happy 27th of December! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since the last chapter!

-HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! Here's number 10!

-casper6six6: I had last chapter done before I posted it, but I wasn't quite sure about it. Glad you loved it, made me start this chapter early!

-NicoleR85: I don't know if it's just me, but Drogo has always seemed like he is really affectionate...at least in private. There are some later scenes where he is so sweet it about kills me! Glad you liked it and here's another!

-CLTex: Thanks! A baby was unavoidable and so was Elyssa gaining her confidence. Judging how long the pregnancy lasts will be tricky…not sure how time passes in GoT…

-LoveTheBadGuys77: Don't worry about not reviewing, I like hearing from you whenever you can! We are actually getting close to Drogo's death so I will have to start making a decision about whether or I will kill him off in my story! Hope you like this new chapter!

-LynnStark: He does deserve it! To me Drogo is a sweet guy (to his lady at least), as I said earlier there are some scenes in the show where he is so sweet it about kills me! At the same time you have to have his fierce, warrior, badass side. I really love Dany too, just not with Drogo….not sure why exactly. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-m. j. readings: So glad! Fanfiction would not let me write your username without the spaces...no idea why!

-HitomeorJJ: Here's the update, hope you like and you will have to let me know what you think about the way all the future Viserys/Dany/etc events go!

* * *

><p>You could see the large horse statues long before you got to the gate. Once you got close they became even more impressive, and were well over lifesize. I could hear Drogo shouting before he and his bloodriders raced off down the road. I smiled as you could hear them yelling in the distance. With them gone I was at the head of the line with Dany, Viserys and Jorah. Rakharo and Aggo directly behind us.<p>

"Vaes Dothrak." I turned to Jorah. "City of the horse lords."

"It's mud." I looked over my shoulder at Viserys as he pulled a twig sticking out of the gate. "Mud and shit and sticks. Best these savages can do."

"Don't call them that! These are my people now." He looked over at me glaring.

"These are my people I bought them by whoring you out to their khal." He looked ahead and started his horse again. "Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army."

I let him get a ways ahead of us before following after him. Dany rode up beside me and watched after our brother with a confused look on her face.

"Why did Viserys come with us. All he does is act miserable." I laughed at Dany's comment and turned to her.

"He is keeping watch over his army."

"What does he want it for?"

"To go home, so he can reclaim the throne."

"He will make a terrible king." I smiled, but turned to her.

"Don't let him hear you say that." She nodded at me and I looked ahead once more.

"Why can't you be queen?" I turned to Daenerys surprised.

"Girls don't inherit the throne." She looked down thoughtful.

"But, you wouldn't be inheriting it, you would be taking it. Like Robert Baratheon did from father." She looked up at me. "Can't you rule then?"

"I am not a true Targaryen, I'm a bastard." She shook her head.

"Father didn't have just one wife, who is to say you aren't a true born?" I watched her carefully as she gazed over at me. "I think you would be a good queen."

I stared at her startled and barely noticed when Aggo rode up taking Dany on their daily ride around the khalasar. It taught Dany more about horse riding and I knew the normal, slow pace bored her. Thinking about what she had said, I turned to Jorah.

"With an army of Dothraki, could my brother retake the throne?" He sighed and looked at me.

"The Dothraki do not trust any water that their horse cannot drink. They will never cross the black sea to even get to Westeros."

"But if they did?"

"King Robert may be fool enough to meet the Dothraki on the battlefield, but the men who advise him are not."

"And you know these men?"

"I was one of them once."

"Would the Dothraki win?"

"This khalasar numbers at about forty thousand. All the armies of Westeros would double that at least." I turned ahead and nodded. "I think the Dothraki would slaughter them." I turned back to him shocked. "In the west they fight with rules. They think they can act like gentlemen in battle, with precise strategy. The Dothraki only have one strategy: kill. The Seven Kingdoms would have no idea how to handle a fight against the Dothraki and it would be their downfall."

"What would the common folk think of a queen?" He turned to me.

"They always love the queen. She is seen as the gentle counterpart their king." He looked forward again. "But I think you meant a queen with power, as if you were to take the throne, perhaps?" He looked back towards me smiling and I nodded. "You have a good claim. Title and a birthright, but you have something more than that. You have a gentle heart; centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world. They like Robert because he is man who enjoys a party, but he can not lead. You would not only be respected and feared, you would be loved. Sometimes, when I look at you I still can't believe you are real." He gazed at me with a fire in his eyes and it made me uncomfortable. I turned away and looked at the ground, remaining silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>When we got to the actual city it was incredible. Maybe Viserys wasn't completely wrong, the houses were of a more crude design. They were not the impressive marble buildings of Perth, but they were large and sturdy. Exceptionally large! There were smaller buildings as well, but some were clearly huge palaces. As I entered the city I turned back to see the men handing their weapons over to the slaves. I turned back to Jorah and he glanced back at the khalasar.<p>

"It is illegal to carry a weapon in the city. Here the Dothraki are one khalasar and blood cannot be spilt within the city." I nodded.

"Who enforces the laws here?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose everyone. The city is ruled by the Dosh Khaleen, the wives of khals who have died." He turned to me and smiled. "You will meet them later."

"Is that customary?" He laughed.

"When you are pregnant it is." I frowned.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"The Dothraki have a ceremony that all khaleesi must go through when they become pregnant. It allows them to see the baby's future." He turned to me with a small smile. "Khal Drogo will kill a stallion and bring you its heart, which you will eat. Raw." I stared at him waiting for the joke. "If you finish it and are able to keep it all down then the baby will be a healthy boy, if not the child could be crippled or possibly a girl."

"But whether or not I eat the heart won't actually change the baby." He shrugged. "They will see me differently, won't they." He looked over at me, but did not respond. "This is my only chance to get the khalasar on my side. I've seen the way the bloodriders look at me; they don't trust me. To them I am just some foreigner. If I cannot do this, I will never have their respect." Jorah did not answer, but I knew I was right.

I looked ahead and saw Drogo coming towards us. I smiled down at him as he reached up helping me off my horse. My body rested against his, as he kissed me, before he lowered me onto the ground. I kept my hands in his shoulders as he gazed down at me, running a hand across my stomach. I was barely showing, just a small bump, but my stomach had become very hard. He turned and lead me away, his hand resting on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Rakharo had taken my horse's reins and was leading it away with his. He walked up to stand before a another one of his riders who bowed before us.

"_This is Kovarro, he will join your guard._" Where Rakharo and Aggo were young and happy, Kovarro appeared much more serious. Including the two bloodriders I already had Kovarro was clearly the oldest and his hair was longest. I smiled at him and in return he gave a small smile back. Dorogo turned and pushed me towards the large building up ahead. It was a huge complex and must belong to Drogo. I put my hand on his side and turned to him.

"_I don't think I will need quite so many guards, especially in the city._" He grabbed my chin in his hand and rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb.

"_You will have as many guards as I say. You are lucky I do not have my khasar follow you constantly._" He leaned down and kissed me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him before he pulled back. "_You will meet with the Dosh Khaleen tonight._" I sighed and nodded. "_You know?_" I nodded once more. "_I know you will do well. I must take the men and hunt. This is ours, do what you wish with it, Kovarro will show you around."_

Drogo gathered a group of riders and they rode of out of the city. I stood looking around the large entrance hall. Large columns held up the roof, which had a large circle cut out directly above the large firepit in the center of the room. The front entrance had large heavy curtains that were currently pulled back, letting in the light and halls and doors lead off from all directions. I saw Kovarro watching me from near the entrance as slaves carried supplies into the complex. I walked up to Kovarro and smiled, looking up at him.

"_Will you accompany me to the market?_" He bowed his head to me before leading me out of the palace into the sun.

"_Rakharo, Aggo!_" Both men turned jogged over to us and Kovarro spoke to them, while I looked for Dany. She was standing with her horse talking to Irri and Doreah.

"Girls!" They all turned to me and I smiled, waving them over. "_We are going to the market._"

Dany was obviously thrilled, while Irri and Doreah smiled at me. I turned and saw my three guards ready to join us. I walked down the large road and tried to weave in between people as I walked. I stopped at different stalls and bought the different kinds of produce available. After traveling for weeks, I was desperate for something fresh. Shopping was different here. With no money I simply had to haggle with merchants and usually Kovarro would usually step in. He was much better at trading than I was and he could usually say we were part of Khal Drogo's khalasar, which quickly ended the trading in our favor. Everything we bought would be paid for later by slaves delivering the agreed trade price. As I bought things, I quickly handed them off to one of the men to carry, but handed herbs to either Irri or Doreah.

I was looking over some strange looking fruit and turned to ask Doreah about it and noticed she was gone. I looked around quickly and noticed that Irri and Dany were also gone. I panicked and turned to Rakharo, who pointed around the barrel he was holding. I turned to see the girls huddled around a stall. I walked over to them and saw that the table was covered in jewelry. I shook my head smiling. I walked over and placed my hand on Daenerys's back. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled holding a necklace up to me. It was a long, thin chain of gold with a large purple stone hanging from it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She was smiling widely and my intention of scolding her for leaving me faded away.

"It's very pretty, but we are here for food." I took the necklace and placed it back on the table. "When we come back tomorrow, we will see about buying new jewelry." The girls all frowned, but left the stall; Dany's gaze lingering on the necklace. "_Aggo, get some of that and then meet us back home._"

He nodded, as I gestured to the stall I had just left, as I lead the rest of our party back to the palace. It was lucky that when we returned to the complex, Drogo and the rest of his party had returned from the hunt, two large deer like creatures, with large twisting horns, dragging behind them. He left the kills to be dealt with for dinner, as he approached me quickly. He ran a hand across my face before leading me inside. A large fire was now lit in the pit and women had begun cooking over it. Drogo lead me past them and to a large door off the back of the room. It opened into a large seating area. He drew the curtains over the door before continuing through the second door. I followed him and saw a large bath set up in the middle of a bedroom. He began removing items of clothing, as he turned to me.

"_These are our quarters. No one will enter the outer without expressed permission and no one is allowed within our bed chamber._" Drogo had quickly shed all his clothes and hoisted himself into the tub. He sighed leaning his head back and I walked up behind him rubbing his shoulders. He looked back and smiled up at me. I looked at one of the walls and saw a heavy curtain hanging.

"_What is that?_" He followed my finger, as I pointed, before grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

"_Your sister and slaves sleep there, in case you need them quickly._" I was shocked. I had no desire for Dany to be so close when Drogo took me each night. He laughed deep in his chest and I looked down at him. "_There is a hallway leading to their room. It is not directly connected._"

I punched his shoulder as he laughed at me and he quickly reached up and began tugging at my clothes. I allowed him to strip me before pulling me into the tub with him. I laughed as we shifted to fit both are bodies under the water in the copper basin. I finally settled between his legs leaning back against his chest. I put my hair over his shoulder, outside the tub so it wouldn't get wet and laid my arms on top of his, on the sides. We lay silent for a few moments, before I turned my head towards his.

"_Tell me a story._" He turned his head towards me. "_A Dothraki legend._"

He spoke quietly against the side of my head as he told me of the great god in the sky, the sun, and how he grew lonely. The moon goddess was created to keep him company, his opposite in every way. She was so beautiful that it took no time at all for the sun to fall in love with the moon, but the stars grew jealous of their love and one night while she slept they forced her away. Each night, she searches the sky for her love, while the sun chases after her, never able to catch her, but content to follow her always. He ran his nose along my brow kissing my head gently.

"_You are the moon of my life._" I opened my eyes looking up at him, as he gazed down at me. "_I would chase you forever._"

"_Then you are my sun, and all the stars, too._" He leaned down kissing me as, he lifted my legs laying them over his own, as he entered me swiftly. I grabbed the back of his neck as our tongues intertwined and he thrust up into me quickly. Neither of us lasted very long, tired from the long day and having spent the last hour pressed against each others bodies. I lost myself first to his hard thrusts, but Drogo followed me soon after.

Once he had finished he stood from the bath lifting me in his arms. I laughed as he stepped out of the tub and set me onto the floor grabbing one of the cloths laid at the side. He quickly dried my body, before moving onto his own. I slipped on the clothes that had been laid out on the bed; it was another sleeveless top with a long skirt, but this time all brown. Sapori must have let out the top because it was now much more comfortable around the bust. I turned back to Drogo and he was tying on his gold belt over his leather stomacher. He looked over at me before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"_I need you to add the war paint to my shoulders._" I walked over to the small side table and grabbed the small jar of blue paint. I walked back over and dipped my finger into the mixture before drawing lines across his shoulders. They usually ran across his shoulders like claw marks and I tried to copy them as I had seen on our wedding.

When I had finished I wiped my hand on a cloth before sitting down and brushing my hair out. I felt hands run through my hair and looked over my shoulder to see Drogo running his hands through my hair, before he began to braid it. I sat patiently until he tied it off with a piece of leather. I ran my hand down the braid and it felt different than any braiding I had felt before. I felt him kneel behind me and he ran his hands along my stomach across the small bump. I placed my hands over his and turned my head to kiss him gently before he helped me stand and led me out of our bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: First thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since the last chapter! I think this has become my most popular story, so thanks! This is the beginning of where things start to stray from the show a bit...I think you'll see the differences.

-CLTex- Thanks! Get ready for some more of Drogo's protectiveness in this chapter...shit's about to go down. Glad you like how her learning process is going.

-mysticalmadison: Glad you're loving it and here's chapter 11!

-Guest: Thanks two fold, for liking the chapter and pointing out that mistake. Immediately after reading your review I reloaded the chapter with the repetition deleted. I always do a read through right before posting, but I always know what I wanted to say, so I tend to miss things…..and I did it directly before falling asleep. I never really thought about the fact that Dany would be about 13, but yeah that is awkward, especially with a character like Drogo.

-NicoleR85: Glad you loved it and here's an update! I think Jason Momoa is underrated as an actor, I really like his work. Have you watched Stargate Atlantis? If you're a Jason Momoa fan I would definitely recommend it!

-casper6six6: Thanks, glad you're loving this story and here's another chapter!

-alexceasar: Hope you like this chapter too and thanks!

-animedrawer127: Thank you! Glad you're addicted, love it when that happens with a story!

* * *

><p>We marched to the center of the city to a large building that housed the Dosh Khaleen. Members of the khalasar were filling up the areas around a raised, circular platform and at the back of the large room a group of women stood watching me. Drogo put his hand on my back pushing me forwards before he lifted me up placing me onto the platform. I watched as the women began to circle me and I turned to look back at Drogo. I was nervous as I looked at him, but he just stared back at me with unwavering eyes. One of the Dosh Khaleen handed him a knife and ordered him to retrieve the heart.<p>

I looked around nervously and when my eyes got to Jorah, he motioned down with his hand. I slowly knelt on the platform and he nodded at me. I watched as slowly from the entrance the crowd began to part until Drogo emerged arms bloody and holding the heart in his hands. He climbed onto the platform taking a knee in front of me. I held out my hands and I could hear the Dosh Khaleen begin chanting around me. When he put the heart into my hands I could immediately feel the blood begin to run down my arms in streams. It was still warm. I stared down at the heart and kept swallowing. Just the smell was enough to make me nauseous.

Drogo wiped his arms off on the cloth handed to him, while he sat in a chair facing me, watching me intently. I looked back down at the heart and shut my eyes before lowering my head and sinking my teeth into the flesh. It was tough and I could barely get my teeth through it. Finally I managed to get my teeth through the muscle and was able to pull a hunk off. I could feel the blood running down my throat and I gagged, trying to keep my face stoic. Jorah had said that as long as nothing was spit out it would considered a success. I chewed and swallowed, but the piece got stuck in my throat. I gagged again and it came back up, but I was able to chew it more and get it down. I took several deep breaths and raised my eyes back to Drogo. He was watching me, dark eyes locked on my face. I didn't look away as I brought the heart to my mouth ripping off a smaller piece this time.

As the Dosh Khaleen chanted around me, I continued eating the heart piece by piece. With small enough pieces I became used to the smell and it was not too difficult to swallow the muscle. That soon became a secondary problem as I became more and more full. It had never occurred to me how big a horse heart was, but there was a lot of meat to consume. I looked down at my hands and only a few bites remained, but at this point each bite was a struggle to keep down, because my stomach was full. I heard the Dosh Khaleen's chant change and it was now about our child. A son. The khal of khals, the stallion who would mount the world. I was only half listening as I focused on finishing what was left of the heart.

I shoved the last piece of the heart in my mouth before chewing quickly then swallowing. My throat felt tight around the meat as I swallowed. It wouldn't go down. No matter how hard I tried swallowing the piece wouldn't budge. It was like my stomach refused to accept anything else. My eyes began to water and my stomach swirled before it clenched painfully. I leaned forward coughing the piece back up before taking a large breath and forcing it down. I sat up straight once more breathing shakily and looked at Drogo. He was at the edge of seat tense, but when he saw the last piece had gone down he visibly relaxed. I slowly stood in the platform and gazed around the room as the riders began to cheer.

"_I carry the son of the Great Khal,_" I turned back to Drogo, "_and he shall be called Rhaego._"

The cheers grew louder intermixed with shouts of our son's name as Drogo rose and walked to the platform. He wrapped his arms around me just under my butt and held me against his chest. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't want to smear blood anywhere else. He smiled up at me as he walked around the platform holding me above him. After he circled the the platform once, he set me onto the ground in front of wrapping his arms around my shoulders and holding me to his chest. The riders soon closed in around us cheering and congratulating Drogo, slapping him on the back. I smiled and lay my head against his chest as I listened to the chatter around me. As the blood dried and tightened on my skin it became itchy and unbearable. I pulled away from Drogo and he looked down at me, smirking.

"_I need to bathe, come to me when you are done celebrating._" He cupped my neck and kissed me despite the horse blood that covered my face.

* * *

><p>I walked into the outer chamber of our room's and saw Jorah replacing the Dragon eggs into their chest. I looked at him confused and he looked at me over his shoulder. He closed the lid and stood, slowly walking over to me.<p>

"Your brother had it in his mind to sell the eggs for ships and an army." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you, Jorah. I will see you at dinner." He bowed his head and left the room. I proceeded into the bedroom and washed my arms and face in the bathwater that had been left for me. I didn't bother changing my clothes, it didn't look like any blood had gotten onto them anyway. Instead I decided laying down for a while couldn't hurt. Lately I had been too tired to do much of anything, and Drogo was still keeping me up the same amount of time at night. I lay against the furs sighing happily and the next thing I knew I had drifted off.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Irri shaking me gently and telling me that it was time for the feast. I climbed out of the bed and followed her out into the main room. When we walked in it was obvious that the feast had started a while ago. The music was loud and some of the dancing women had already taken their tops off. I followed Irri until she broke off to take her seat with Daenerys and Doreah. I walked on a few steps and Drogo saw me and stood holding his arms out wide before cupping my face in his hands.<p>

"_You will bare me a son, moon of my life. I knew you would do well._" He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs before guiding me back to the stone seat he had risen from.

I sat on the stone next to Drogo, but had to continually shift to keep comfortable. Sitting on the hard rock caused a great pain in my back and I was only able to sit still for a few minutes. I set my hands down behind my back and supported my weight on them, sighing. It took most of the pressure off my hips and lower back, which felt wonderful. I heard Drogo call for pillows and I turned to look at him. He looked at me taking my hand and guiding me to sit on his lap. I straddled his one leg, as a few women piled pillows and blankets further down on the stone bench. Drogo rested his chin on my shoulder, as him rubbed his thumbs into my lower back along the spine. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and shut my eyes. He ran his hands onto my stomach and cupped my bulging belly.

I smiled and opened my eyes to look at him. He kissed me once before taking my hands and helping me to stand. I walked over to the piles of pillows and sighed as I was able to relax down into them, reclining slightly. Dany came over from her place by the fire with Irri and Doreah and sat down next to me . The two maids followed soon after her and sat close to keep me company. Jorah moved to stand behind us, carefully watching over the feast. We sat eating as Irri told funny stories, but over the noise of the feast and our laughter I could hear my brother calling my name. I turned to the front of the room and saw Viserys walk in staggering slightly.

"Elyssa! There you are my darling sister!" I stared at Viserys as he stumbled around obviously drunk. "I'm here for the feast."

"Stop him." Jorah nodded at me before walking over to intercept my brother. When he touched his shoulder Viserys slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I am your king!" Qotho, the leader of the khasar, scoffed before leaning towards Drogo.

"_The Cart King._" Drogo laughed deeply in his chest and I was glad that Viserys had refused to learn Dothraki. I held my breath when my brother turned back to face him.

"Khal Drogo, I'm here for the feast!"

"_There is a place for you there._" He gestured to the back of the room. Viserys turned back looking at Jorah.

"He says there is place for you, back there." He turned pointing towards the back of the as well. Viserys shook his head turning back to my husband, pointing in the same direction as Jorah.

"That is not a place for a king." Drogo leaned forward in his seat.

"You are no king." I turned looking at Drogo shocked. Despite the time I had spent teaching him the Common Tongue I had never heard him speak a full sentence. Jorah reached forward touching his shoulder and Viserys spun around, drawing his sword.

"Put it away, they'll kill us all!" Viserys kept the sword leveled at Jorah's throat.

"They can't spill blood in their sacred city." I stood quickly and walked towards him.

"Viserys, please!" He turned quickly and pressed the tip of his sword against my stomach and I froze.

"But I can." He stepped forward forcing me to step back to keep to sword from pressing into me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Drogo tense and sit further forwards in his chair. I took deep breaths trying to remain calm and saw Doreah slide along the bench until she kneeled beside Drogo. "I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you. If he does not get me my crown I will just take you back. He can keep the bastard I'll even cut it out for him. So what will it be."

I could hear Doreah whispering to Drogo as we stood in silence. Drogo rose from his chair as he spoke. Viserys watched him before turning back to me.

"What did he say?"

"He said you will have your crown. A golden crown that men will tremble to behold." Viserys let out a small smile dropping his sword.

"Well that's all I wanted." Drogo shouted and Rakharo and Kovarro stepped forward grabbing Viserys. Kovarro bent his arm back awkwardly and I could hear it snap as they forced him to the ground. I felt Dany grab my arm and I turned towards her holding her close to my chest.

"_Dump it!_"

Between Viserys screaming I heard Drogo order one of the slave women gesturing to the stew hanging over the fire. She quickly dumped the kettle onto the ground before he grabbed it from her hands, hanging the pot back up. He removed his gold medallion belt throwing it into the kettle before he knelt by the fire watching it. It only took a few moments before the belt turned into a bubbling liquid. Drogo picked up the kettle and walked over to Viserys. He stood over my brother holding the pot carefully.

"Elyssa, stop him!" I looked as my brother stared at me with wild eyes and I could feel myself tearing up. Drogo followed his gaze and looked at me as well. I met his eyes and shook my head. He held my gaze briefly before looking back down at Viserys.

"A crown for king." He dumped the gold out and it poured over Viserys' head; the gold cooling quickly. I pressed Dany's head into my chest and buried my head in hair as I tried to ignore his screams. At last it was silent, but I could hear the sickening thud as the metal hit the ground. I turned slightly looking at my brother's corpse.

"He wasn't a dragon." I looked down at Daenerys startled. She was staring at Viserys. "Fire cannot harm a dragon." I looked back at Viserys breathing heavily. I could feel myself shaking as I stepped back away from her and stared out at the crowd.

"_I need to lie down._" I walked through the crowd careful to avoid my brother's body and made my way to the door leading to our chambers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone following me and I turned to see Irri. I stopped and looked back at her. "_Stay with Dany._"

I moved quickly through the outer room and into our bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. I lay on my side and tried to forget the look on brother's face, and the charred red skin the gold left behind. I cried into the pillows and did not know how much time had passed. My tears had stopped and my shaking had calmed, when I heard the curtain shift and someone entered the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw Drogo waiting by the entrance. When he saw me looking, he walked over to the bed and I faced the wall once more.

"_How could you? He was my brother." _He knelt on the floor beside me.

"_He was a monster." _I sat up and turned to look at him.

"_You did not have to kill him."_

"_Your heart is too soft my love. Death is unavoidable_."

"_You have no mercy._"

"_Mercy is stupidity. You cannot turn your back to someone who would put a knife in it_." He looked at me fiercely, standing once more. "_I will not allow someone to threaten your life and walk free. You are too young to understand, your youth makes you foolish._" My mouth dropped but I closed it quickly, I glared, standing up before him.

"_Being kind is not foolish. You just kill because of your arrogance. Atthasat!_" He reached and gripped my arm and pulling me sharply towards him. For the first time since we had met, I feared him.

"_Hold your tongue._"

He spoke slowly, but I could hear the danger in his words. I said nothing and he pushed me onto the bed. I lay completely still while he undressed and climbed into bed. He lay behind me and pulled my body close to his like always, but I could not relax. His arm was tight around me and it took me hours to fall asleep. When I finally drifted off, it was not a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So I used the Dothraki word _atthasat_ which means defeat or destroy as an insult...I took that to mean someone who cannot control their rage and kills with no purpose which would be seen as shameful. There are similar words in the language of the Vikings and...the dwarves (Tolkien style)...that made me feel nerdy. All in all she insults Drogo which is why he gets mad at her. Everybody with me?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since the last chapter! I had written a part of theis chapter earlier, but then I accidentally deleted it when editing….it made me so sad to have to try and re-write it from memory, but I think I did ok.

-NicoleR85: Glad you loved it, here's number 12!

-CLTex: Thanks! Tension is good, things can't be happy all the time…..and definitely not in GoT!

-LoveTheBadGuys77: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! Is there any other way to make up? No other way I would want to see things happen, Haha!

-casper6six6: Ah the big question everyone has been wondering about since pretty much chapter one...we are actually getting pretty close now…..I love to keep my secrets so I won't be telling you about whether things will be going AU or not, but it's GoT nothing can stay happy forever! Glad you loved it!

-anon: I can't tell you! It's GoT, things have to go bad at some point!

-HermioneandMarcus: Glad you're liking it, here's the next chapter!

-musicluver246: Here's another!

-Nandarin: Hope it doesn't disappoint!

-Lucy Greenhill: Yay, glad you love it! Hope you like this one too!

* * *

><p>I woke up to an empty bed, but did not move. I found I could not cry, even though I wanted to. He was my brother and I had loved Viserys, always would, but I could make no excuses for his character. He was not a kind man, but he was still family. There were good memories, though they were few and far between. My stomach twisted when I remembered how he had threatened to cut out my baby. I let my hand cover the small bump when, I heard the curtain being pulled aside and saw Drogo walk into the room. I didn't move or acknowledge him as he knelt down by the bed. He reached out and pushed some of my hair away from my face.<p>

"_Kovarro and Aggo have taken your brother to be buried outside the city walls._" I sighed a little and closed my eyes.

This was a peace offering, a compromise. The Dothraki burned their dead, before burying the ashes. It was an honor. If time was limited the dead were at least buried. He would not allow my brother's body to be burned on a pyre, he had not earned the honor, but he would give him a grave, rather than leave the body out to rot. That was the ultimate penalty because it did not allow the soul to travel on to the afterlife. I opened my eyes and grabbed Drogo's hand, he looked down at me and laced our fingers together. Rubbing my hand with his thumb before leaning down to kiss the side of my head.

I rolled up into a sitting position on the bed and stood slowly moving to one of the chests at the side I pulled out the original blue top I had been given and froze when I felt Drogo's hands on my back. He ran his hands along my shoulder before moving them to unlace the back of the top. He let the fabric fall to the floor his hands slid around my waist and he cupped my growing stomach. Even over night it had grown enough that it fit differently inside his hands and I smiled. He pressed himself against my back continuing to rub my stomach until I grabbed his hands and moved them up my body to cup my breasts. I turned my head and he rested his forehead against mine as I whispered against his lips.

"_Gentle._" He slowly caressed my breasts and I sighed leaning back into his chest for a few minutes. He bent over and grabbed my legs beneath the knee lifting me, to carry me back to the bed.

He laid me in the center before, crawling up next to me and kissing me deeply as he slowly worked my skirt off of my legs. He threw the material off the bed and reached down trying undo the lacing on his pants, but as always I struggled with the leather knots. Drogo laughed before sitting up and removing his own clothes before settling himself between my legs. He attached his lips to my neck and began sucking and biting on the skin. His hand fell between my legs and my hips bucked as he rubbed the nub at the top of my slit. He kept pace with his thumb as he slid two fingers inside me. I began panting as he curved his fingers rubbing the walls of my channel. I couldn't control myself and began grinding myself against his hand while moaning deep in my throat.

Drogo moved his mouth to my breasts tonguing the nipples roughly, but being careful not to use his teeth. He pulled his fingers free and and gripped my hips tightly with both hands. He lifted my hips to enter me and that's when we ran into problems. As he tried to angle my hips the small bump pressed against my ribs and it made it almost impossible for us to couple. It also made the experience very uncomfortable. Drogo sat back for a moment before he moved off the bed and kneeled beside it. I turned on my side and watched him as he reached over grabbing my hips. He smirked at me before pulling me across the bed to the edge.

Drogo grabbed my legs laying them against his chest, so that they could hang partially over his shoulders. He held my hips, as he slowly entered me and I sighed. This position was far more comfortable, it even took pressure off of my lower back. Drogo was the perfect height on his knees to thrust into me while I laid on bed. I couldn't reach him from on my back and so I simply lay there and tried to move my hips with his. Ever since he had learned I was pregnant, Drogo had been much more gentle in our lovemaking. It was still very satisfying, but in a way I missed the days when he would shake my entire body with his thrusts.

I arched my back and cried out when he once again began to rub across my pleasure point. I moved my hips with harder against his and he gripped my hip tightly with his other hand. Drogo's eyes were shut and his face was tense. He suddenly froze and I felt his seed pour into me. My inner muscles clenched and I grabbed the furs tightly as I felt myself come undone beneath him. He pulled out of me and he gently laid my legs down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me with him as he moved to the center of the bed. I could feel the muscles in his arms quiver, and it may me smile.

Drogo lay on his back and I curled against his side. I draped a leg across his and he wrapped an arm across my back and stroked my side. I shivered as I felt the liquids slowly drip from inside me out onto Drogo's leg. Drogo leaned over and grabbed something from the floor He used it to wipe me off between my legs before also cleaning his leg. I looked down to see that he had used my brown top that he had taken off and I glared up at him. He simply smiled before tossing it onto the floor and laying back. We lay together for a few minutes before I rose, redressing in the brown skirt before I sat on the bed holding the blue top up to my chest.

"_Can you tie it, loosely?_" I felt Drogo's hands on my back as he tied the leather pieces together loosely allowing me to breath in the shirt with my growing breasts.

"_I think I will take Dany to the market again._" Drogo nodded standing and dressing as well.

"_I need to take the men out hunting again. We will return later tonight._"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms round his waist. He placed his hands on my shoulders before leaning down to kiss me. I left him to finish getting dressed and went to collect Dany. With her, Irri and Doreah in tow I also got Sapori to accompany us. My three guards also followed us and we made quite the group as we walked through the market. Our first stop was a fabric stall where Sapori quickly shuffled through bolts selecting fabrics for both Dany and I and discussing new styles she could make. She took over trading with the merchant and was relentless and fierce in her bartering. I sent Kovarro and Aggo to carry the fabrics back to the palace with her as we continued on.

We walked through the market and I pulled flowers from bushes as we went. At last I divided the small pile and gave some to Daenerys. She had been pouting most of the trip because the necklace she had wanted from the stall the day before was already gone. She looked at the flowers taking them from me and playing with them slightly, but still pouting. I pinched her side and she squealed turning to me, smiling, while she held her side. I laughed and took her arm in mine letting her lean against me while we walked.

"My lady," I turned to Jorah, "I will go and find one of the messengers from the west, perhaps they have news for me."

"I will go with you."

"There is no need, enjoy the market." Ahead I saw a man shouting about a sweet summer wine. I pulled away from Dany slightly.

"Come let's get some new wine for tonight." We walked up and the man held out a cup.

"_One taste and you'll name your first born after me._" I laughed.

"My son already has a name, but I'd still like to taste it." He looked surprised.

"You are from Westeros my lady?" Doreah leaned forward.

"You have the honor of speaking to Elyssa Targaryen, true heir to the throne." I glanced back at her before turning back to the man.

"A thousand apologies, your highness, but with the family trait of beauty this must be your sister." Dany blushed and looked down.

"There's no need for that, but I'd still like to taste that summer wine." He looked at the cup dumping it out quickly.

"For a queen never. I have a barrel of Dornish wine, worthy of you two." He rushed back into his stall. "I present it to you as a gift." He lifted a small keg and carried it back to me.

"You honor me sir." He held the keg out and Rakharo stepped forward clicking his tongue and taking it.

"I suddenly find myself thirsty." I turned to see Jorah. "Open the cask."

"This wine is too good for the likes of you, it is for the queen and her sister." I looked at the man suspiciously.

"Open it!" Rakharo set the keg before the man and he sighed before pulling the cork. "Now pour a glass."

"A wine as fine as this should be allowed to breath." Jorah shook his head.

"Do as he says." The merchant looked at me before he poured a glass and held it out to Jorah.

"I think you should try some."

"I am not worthy." The merchant was now sweating and shifting his eyes.

"Drink it!" The man dropped the cup and turned running into the crowd. "Stop that man!"

Kovarro moved out of the crowd tackling the man to the ground slamming his face into the dirt before Aggo stepped forward helping him lift the man and drag him off. I stood in shock before turning back to see Rakharo grabbing a different case of wine I stared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. I turned to Jorah and he walked up to me holding my arm as he turned me back towards the complex.

"_Aggo, ride for Khal Drogo as quickly as possible._" The man nodded at Jorah before continuing to drag the wine seller with Kovarro.

"What happened?"

"I had heard that Robert Baratheon may send someone to try and eliminate you, it was lucky I returned to in time." I shook my head. "Luckily, it was obvious no merchant would offer you free products for being former royalty in a foreign land."

* * *

><p>I watched as the men stripped the merchant and tied him to a column near the door. He was strangely quiet. I knew his fate was sealed, but I could not help how poorly it made me feel. After the rebellion, Robert Baratheon hunted down my family fueled by vengeance. No one escaped his wrath except for my siblings and I, and even now he still pursued us. I had experienced enough revenge in my life to know that I wanted no part of it.<p>

"He will never stop hunting us will he?"

"With news of your son spreading, he has realized that you could make a valid claim to the throne." I placed a hand on my stomach.

"I will not let him take my son."

"He will not get you, Khaleesi."

The curtain flew open as as the bloodriders stormed in carrying torches. Drogo was the last in and he paused at the door, looking at me. He stepped forward and walked slowly up to the merchant he glared down at him sharply, their chests almost touching. He reached out to Qotho and was handed a torch. The merchant winced and my chest tightened as he dragged the torch close to the man's face. Drogo quickly turned away and threw the torch into the fire violently. He gripped my neck and his eyes searched my face before he leaned down kissed me gently. He pulled back and I held his wrists in my hand.

"_Moon of my life, are you unharmed?_" I nodded and smiled up at him "_And your sister?_" I nodded again and he released me to stand before Jorah. "_Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did._"

He reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly and stepped closer pulling him against his chest briefly. He pulled back, but only slightly and spoke into his ear.

"_Chose any horse you wish, I will gift it to you._" Jorah bowed his head briefly. Drogo stepped back and moved back to me and cupped his hands around my stomach. He watched me carefully before he reached up and stroked my face. His eyes were moist and I could not believe how obvious his emotions were. He turned me around and led me back into our quarters, helping me into bed, before laying behind me and holding me tightly against him.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days my stomach grew quite quickly. I noticed mostly because Drogo had demanded I stay inside of the complex until he felt that it was safe for me to once again go out into the market. I was going stir crazy and there was almost nothing that could hold my interest. I stood up from my place beside Drogo at dinner and he turned to me quickly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down kissing him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and when I pulled back he looked at me confused.<p>

"_I am tired my love, I think I will lie down._" He grazed my face with the back of his hand before I turned and went back to our bedroom. I changed into one of my seldom used nightdresses and climbed under the furs, shutting my eyes.

I woke up to a rustling nearby and smiled thinking Drogo had finally come to join me. I sat up and turned towards the noise, but froze when I did not recognize the man in our room. I did not know what to do, as panic paralyzed me when I saw the knife in his hand. As he took a step forward I screamed. I could hear the riders outside begin to move and shout. The man glanced at the door before he moved towards me quickly. I flung my hand behind me reaching for anything to defend myself. I saw the curtain fly open as my hand closed around the lamp on the bedside table.

The man lept for me, but I swung to lamp striking him in the face. The oil splashed across his body and he cried in pain as he fell to the floor, his body in flames. I turned and saw Qotho standing over him. He looked down at the assassin, before he looked up at me shocked. I felt someone grab my shoulders and I turned to see Drogo looking down at me. His eyes were wild and I recognized it as fear for me. I reached up and gripped his neck as he ran his hands over my body resting them on my large baby bump. I placed my hands on top of his and smiled up at him shakily. He pressed his forehead against mine before he turned to Qotho.

"_Get him out of here!_"

"Elyssa?" I saw Dany standing frantic at the entrance to the room. When she saw me looking she rushed over and fell to her knees beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I smiled at her and laid a hand on her cheek. "He did not even touch me."

"_This is the last time a man from the west comes to harm you._" Drogo ran a hand across my face before he stood and left the room. I stood carefully and followed him. Most of the khalasar had gathered in the large room, and Drogo paced around the open space. The man's body, no longer on fire, lay in it's center.

"_Two men, under orders from the west have come to kill my khaleesi._" Drogo turned and gestured to Jorah. "_Jorah the Andal, saved her from the first and I gifted him with a horse. And now to my son, the stallion who will mount the world, I will also pledge a gift._" I stared at Drogo curiously as he approached me. He held my face in his hands and as I looked in his eyes they looked wet, and his voice was tight. I had never seen him so upset.

"_I will give him the iron chair that his mother's father sat upon._" My mouth dropped as Drogo turned back to the khalasar and began to circle the fire. "_I will give him the Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my khalasar west, to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water, as no khal has done before._" The men began to cheer loudly as his voice grew louder. "_I will kill the men in iron suits, and tear down their stone houses. I will bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak! This I vow, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of the Mountains, as the stars look down in witness._" He stared across the fire at me and I felt the tears fall down my face. I smiled at him and felt Dany grab my arm. I looked down at her and she beamed up at me.

"We're going home?"

"Yes, we're going home!" She laughed and held me tight as the men cheered, ready to find new lands to conquer.


End file.
